Surprising Visitors
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Santana leaves to visit her Aunt in Seattle. Puck leaves Ohio to visit his Uncle who also is in Seattle. What happens when these two cross paths and look to their family members for advice? Pairings: Santana/Puck, Callie/Mark, a tiny bit of Addison/Derek. Set when Callie is sleeping with Mark, after her divorce. Set in S2 of Glee when Santana and Puck dated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Glee. **

Callie groaned as she lifted her head and looked at the clock on her nightstand, she pushed her hair out of her face and adjusted her eyes to the illuminated clock. _3:00am. _ She squeezed her eyes tight and prayed that the noise would go away. She apparently had no such luck. The banging on her front door was now getting louder and more frequent. Ever so slowly, she lifted herself up off her bed and padded her way out of her bedroom. With her eyes still shut, she guided herself using only her hands to the front door. After undoing the locks with great difficulty, she swung it open, staring in shock at the sight before her. The two Latinas just stared at each other for a while, Callie in shock, and the other in happiness.

"Hi Aunt Callie" the younger, dark-haired, brown-eyed girl greeted shyly.

Callie could not believe her eyes at the girl standing before her, "Santana, what are you going here?" she asked in shock.

Santana looked down at the ground, before meeting the questioning eyes of her aunt. "I just really missed you" Callie finally let a smile form on her lips and pulled her niece into a hug. The two women embraced, swaying slightly as they both gained strength from the other.

Callie pulled back, "Why didn't you call me?!" she demanded. Santana shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Santana! It's 3 in the morning, did you catch a cab here?" Callie didn't give her time to answer, "You've never even been to Seattle, mi sobrina! _my niece_, What if something had happened to you?" Santana simply held her head low as her aunt continued her rant. "Oh dios mio, your mother would've killed me if anything happened to you! Does she even know your here?" Callie finally took a breath and waited for her niece to answer.

Santana took a deep breath before answering, "Okay, tía_ aunty_, I know I should've called, and yes I did take a cab, by the way that shit's expensive, and I got your address from mom's phonebook, but," Santana paused knowing that the next words she uttered would bring out the full Torres woman blowout from her aunt, "Momma doesn't know I'm here" she said quickly and quietly. She dared not look into her aunts eyes as she watched her process the information she was just given.

After a moment, Callie gasped, "YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T KNOW YOU'RE HERE?! What were you thinking, Santana?!" she demanded.

_There it was. _Santana thought to herself, "Aunt Callie, I couldn't tell mom I was coming, she would've just talked me out of it, and.." she trailed off, she looked up to her aunt with tears at the brim of her eyes. "I really just needed to get away from Ohio for a while" she sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "But if you don't want me here, I can go".

Callie immediately softened at the sight of her nieces tears and embraced the younger girl. Santana finally let the tears fall from her eyes and cried into her aunt's shoulder. Callie rubbed her back and soothed her with calming words. When Santana's tears subsided, Callie pulled away and wiped them from her face.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go anywhere, you hear me? You are always welcome here." Santana nodded and smiled sadly, "Come on, we'll talk more in the morning, you must be tired." Santana nodded once more and followed her aunt into the apartment. Callie led her through the hallway, showed her bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and finally stopped at the bedroom. Callie crawled in the bed and patted the side, signaling for her niece to join her. Santana dropped her bags on the floor and shed her jacket and slipped in the bed with her aunt. Callie wrapped her arms around her niece, giving the comfort she knew that desperately needed. Santana was asleep within minutes, cradled in the arms of her aunt.

As she stroked her nieces' hair, Callie's mind drifted off to when she used to babysit Santana when she was a baby. When they lived back in Miami, her sweet, yet feisty niece would always bring much joy to her. From the moment she was born, Callie knew that this child would always have a place in her heart. The nights that Callie would babysit, Santana would crawl into her bed, much like tonight, and Callie would softly sing her Spanish lullabies. After Callie went away to college, she missed a lot of Santana growing up, but never lost contact. They called each other at least twice a week and caught each other up on everything that was going on. During breaks from school, Callie would return to Miami and spend all her time with her gorgeous niece. They would do everything together, from shopping to checking out guys, they always had a good time. When she finished college, Callie moved to Seattle to do her residence and her sister moved her family to Lima, Ohio. Although it was a little closer than Miami, Callie never got a chance to visit her sister in Ohio. But it wasn't like Aria visited Callie either. The relationship between the two sisters was pleasant at best. Callie was the youngest, Aria the oldest, they had two brothers between them. Callie was always praised by her family, while Aria always got the cold shoulder. While they were growing up, Callie was the girl who followed rules, Aria was the one who constantly broke them. With that in mind, the girls never really got along, at least not the way sister should've. Callie wished her relationship with her sister was better, but she would take the bond with Santana over that any day.

Soon, Callie drifted off to sleep, wondering why her beautiful niece had come out to see her in the first place. And what she could do to help.

_Meanwhile, across the hall..._

Mark groaned as he lifted his head from his pillow, the faint sound of knocking pulling him out of a deep sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over at his clock and groaned once more. _4:00am._ The knocking on his door became more rough, and soon turned to pounding. Reluctantly, Mark pulled himself out of bed and angrily stalked to the front door. Ready to yell at whoever was banging on his door at such an ungodly hour, he swung the door open, but the only movement his body made, was his jaw dropping.

After standing in shock, Mark crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath, "Noah? What are you _doing_ here?" he asked, still dumbfounded at the sight of his nephew. There was no doubt that the two were related, even if only by marriage, Noah Puckerman had the same qualities as his uncle. He was built, a lady's man, sly with his words, and could talk his way out of anything. Noah's father became Mark's step-brother after his mother married, Michael's, Noah's father, father. When Puck was little, Michael left him and his mother to fend for themselves. Mark, decidingly took the place of the leading man in Puck's life. Mark taught him everything he knew, the two were more like brothers than uncle and nephew. After Mark left to go to medical school, the two stayed in touch, but when Sandra, Puck's mom, moved them to Ohio, the two men lost contact. And now after 7 years, he shows up on Mark's doorstep.

Puckerman shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at his uncle, "I, uh, wanted to visit" he said quietly.

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Visit?" he asked not believing it to be true, "That's bull, Puck, did you forget I raised you? Why are you really here?"

Puck took a deep breath before answering, "I need your help" he said softly. Mark could see the pain in his nephew's eyes and uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"Why didn't you call? I could've picked you up from the airport," Mark said, "how did you even get my address?"

"Mom, gave it to me, she said I could come," he paused, "And I'm sorry I didn't call, I was kind of in a rush"

Mark clapped the boy on the shoulder and ushered him inside, "Well, you must be exhausted," Puck nodded, "We'll talk in the morning" Mark said and showed Puck the guest room and got him settled. After making sure his nephew was settled, Mark returned to his room where he fell asleep wondering what his nephew needed his help with that he flew all the way to Seattle for.

The next morning Callie was in the kitchen making herself some much needed coffee. After the night she had, coffee was her only hope to get through the day. She pulled out two cups, knowing very well that Mark Sloan would be barging in any minute now. The coffee maker clicked off, and she poured some into both cups. Making hers with extra creme, and his with extra sugar, she smiled at her knowing exactly how he liked his coffee. Over the past few months, she began to notice the little things about him that she loved. She also noticed herself remembering the littlest things about him, like how he liked his coffee, or how he liked to drink orange juice after a surgery because it made him feel refreshed, or when he was sleeping he liked to bundle under the covers, to just have them all kicked off in the morning, this was something they had in common. That was another thing she noticed, they had a lot of things in common. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of her door opening, and slamming shut. She smiled up at Mark and noticed the younger boy trailing behind him.

"Found a new friend, Sloan?" she asked teasingly. Mark pinched her side as he came to stand next to her at the kitchen counter.

"No, he's my nephew" he said and took a sip of his coffee, "He showed up this morning practically begging for my help."

Puck shot his uncle a glare and smiled at Callie, Mark noticed the smile his nephew wore on his face, it was the same smile _he_ wore on his face when Callie was around.

"Puck, this is my best friend Callie, she works at the hospital with me," Callie flashed the boy a smile and Mark continued, "Callie this Sloan Jr., Noah Puckerman."

Callie shook the handsome young boy's hand, "It's nice to meet you Noah" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet _you_, gorgeous, but please, call me Puck" he said slyly.

Callie raised an eyebrow in his direction and turned to Mark, "He's definitely your nephew." Mark smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and then took another sip of his coffee and savored the bitter sweet taste.

"Aunt Callie, can I borrow -" Santana stopped dead in her tracks as she walked out of the bedroom. "Puckerman?" she asked stunned.

Puck turned around and dropped his jaw, "Santana?"

Both Callie and Mark glanced at each other, than returned their attention back to the teenagers who stood in complete shock of the sight of one another.

"You guy's know each other?" Mark asked gesturing between the two. Puck nodded and smirked,

"Yeah, we know a _lot _about each other" he said with a hint of something extra in his voice. That something extra that Mark Sloan knew all to well.

"Aunt Callie, what is he doing here?" she asked pointing at a smirking Puckerman.

"He's my friend, Mark's nephew," she stated then turned to Mark, "Mark, this is my niece Santana," she turned to Santana, "Santana this is my best friend, Mark, he lives across the hall and we work together at the hospital."

Santana smiled at Mark and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you"

Mark nodded, "You too" he then turned to Callie, "Good genes must run in the family" Callie sneered at him.

Puck chuckled and turned to his uncle, "You could say that again."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "Shut up, Puck," she growled, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"What am I doing here?" he asked, "What are _you_ doing here?" Crossing his own arms over his chest, he stood toe to toe with her.

"I asked you first" she huffed.

"Well, I asked you second, you still have to answer the question!" he shot back.

Santana let out a loud sigh, "I'm here visiting my aunt," she stated, "your turn."

"I'm visiting my uncle"

Mark and Callie watched as the two bickered about what the other was doing in Seattle. Callie definitely noticed the way her niece got riled up about Puck's presence. She could also see the lust between both teenagers eyes. The way his nephew was passionately arguing with the young Latina also didn't go unnoticed by Mark. He and Callie turned to each other, each sharing a knowing glance before deciding to step in.

"Okay!" Mark shouted, getting the attention of both high schools.

"So you guys know each other," Callie stated, "And you both happened to decide to visit your respective aunt or uncle at the same time, and now, you two are arguing over what exactly?" she asked.

Santana looked to aunt with wide eyes, "él rompió conmigo!" _he broke up with me!, _she said quietly.

Callie gasped, "que era tu novio?"_ he was your boyfriend?_ she asked and glanced over at Puck.

Nodding, Santana replied, "es por eso que me fui de Ohio" _This is why I left Ohio, _she gestured toward Puck.

"Oh Dios Mio" Callie muttered under her breath. Mark looked between the two dark-haired Latinas and knew that something was up, he could tell they needed some 'girl time' . He walked over to Puck and pulled him out of the room. Before leaving, he placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips and promised to meet her at the hospital.

Mark pushed Puck through the door of his apartment and placed his hands on his hips. Puck walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Start talking" he said firmly.

Puck sighed before answering, "Okay, so back in Ohio, I was apart of this thing called glee club, Santana was apart of it too, we dated for a couple of months, and then a few days ago I broke up with her because I didn't want people to know I'm whipped," he said with sad tone, "this is the help I need from you," he looked up at Mark, "I need you to help me get her back." Puck placed his head in his hands. "I had no idea she'd be here"

Mark walked over to Puck and sat next to him, he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and patted lightly, "How bad do you want to get her back?"

"I want to get her so bad that I flew all the way from Ohio to Seattle to get advice from an uncle I haven't heard from in 7 years."

"Okay" Mark said, Puck's head shot up and looked up hopefully, "I'll help you get her back"

"Really?"

"Yup" Mark confirmed, "I'm sorry by the way, for not calling or visiting, I just didn't think you wanted me around anymore"

"It's alright, but I'm always gonna need you around, Uncle Mark"

"Yeah, I'm always gonna need you too."

"You ready to tell me what happened?" Callie asked her niece. They had moved to sit on the couch where Santana had her head thrown over the back and she stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

Santana took a deep breath before turning to her aunt, "While we were back in Lima, me and Puck went to the same school, we both were in this club called glee club, we would sing, dance and just have fun" Callie smiled at the thought of her niece singing just as she did at her age, "Well, me and puck dated a little while, it started off as just sex, " Callie cringed at that thought, her niece was too much like her, "then it was real relationship, and then one day he tells me he's breaking up with me because of his reputation" she said gruffly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Santana bellowed at the ceiling. Callie chuckled and shook her head at her niece.

"Sweetie, did you ever think it was more than that?" she asked. Santana looked over at her aunt questioningly, then shook her head.

"Maybe, Puck's feelings were growing to strong for him to handle," she said sympathetically, "maybe he was growing to feel things for you that he hasn't experienced, so he got scared and ran," she patted Santana's hand lightly, "Trust me, honey, I know all about this."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked anticipating her aunts answer.

"You know my friend, Mark, he's not only my friend, he's my boyfriend, Santana," she paused before continuing, "But he wasn't always my boyfriend, it started off just being sex, like you and Puck, then we started feeling more and more for each other, so like any man, he ran," Santana stared at her aunt in shock, "but, he also came back, and he showed me how good it felt to be loved again, and I wouldn't change it for the world" Callie said with a beautiful smile adorning her face.

Sitting silent for a moment Santana then turned to her aunt, "So you think he's just scared?"

"Every man is afraid of their feelings, sweetie, but the good men are the ones who give in and overcome that fear."

"So what do I do?" she asked her aunt.

Callie wrapped an arm around her nieces' shoulder and squeezed tightly, "If you want to be with, help him overcome the fear, if not, buck up and move on" she stated.

Santana leaned her head on her aunts shoulder. "Thank you, tía"

Callie pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Any time, sweetheart."

**A/N: Okay, so this has been on my mind for quite sometime. I always think of Mark and Callie the older versions of Santana and Puck. Please do not read if you don't like either pairing. **

**Reviews are love!**

**-kam**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark strolled the hallways of Seattle Grace in desperate need to find Callie. After talking to Puck about what he was going to do, he decided to put his plan into action. Mark checked all of Callie's favorite spots, but came up empty handed. A grin appeared on his face as he spotted a familiar mane of raven hair leaning over the nurses' station. He strolled down the hall and came to stand next her.

"Hey gorgeous" he greeted with a smile. Callie turned at the sound of his voice and flashed him a smile.

"Hey"

Mark leaned against the desk as he watched Callie scribble a few notes on the chart she was working on.

"So, are you aware of the situation we have so graciously been pulled into?" Mark asked sarcastically.

Callie turned to face him with a confused look on her face. Mark sighed and slipped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Your niece and my nephew both decided to run away from Ohio to come to _us_ for advice." Mark stated. Callie nodded her understanding, but not sure where Mark was going with all of this.

"I know this." She replied without looking up from her chart. Mark groaned and lay his forehead on her shoulder, she just wasn't getting it.

"Callie! We have to figure out a way to get them back together!" he exclaimed. Callie was a little taken aback by his eagerness.

She sighed, closed the chart shut and looked up at him, "Mark, do you see anything familiar about this situation?" she asked. Mark simply shook his head, "Mark! They are going through _exactly_ what we went through!" she reminded him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, truly wondering what she meant. Callie glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What were before we were dating?"

Mark smirked, "Friends," he paused then added with a smirk, "Sexy friends" he wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

Callie rolled her eyes and nodded, "What happened when we started to feel _more_ for each other?" she asked, waiting for him to answer.

Mark hung is head in shame, "I got scared and ran the other direction" he said softly.

Callie nodded with a smirk on her face, "Then?"

"I got over my fear," he said proudly, "and charmed you with my dashing good looks and bad boy personality" Callie rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder.

Callie scoffed, "You weren't that charming, Sloan" she stated.

"Oh yeah?" Mark asked as he moved closer to her. He slipped his hand over her ass and gave it a nice squeeze.

"Mhm" Callie replied trying to keep her breathing stabilized as Mark pressed his lips to her ear. She looked around them and found herself met with the eyes of many nurses that were openly staring at the couple.

Mark noticed the flush that had grown over her cheeks and enjoyed how much of an effect he had on her, "Are you sure about that Calliope?" he huskily asked in her ear, "Because I'm pretty sure you thoroughly enjoyed yourself that night" his tongue darted and he took her lobe into his mouth gently sucking it, "All four times." Callie fought hard to bite back a groan that had built up at the back of her throat.

She released a shaky breath as Mark moved his lips to the sweet spot behind her ear, that he knew got her all hot and bothered. Sighing in defeat, Callie turned and wordlessly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to the nearest on-call room. Finally finding an empty one, she pushed open the door and tugged Mark in by the collar of his scrubs. Mark grinned as Callie crushed her lips to his and expertly undid the tie on his scrub pants. He laughed against her lips as she moved to the hem of his shirt and urged him to take it off.

"In a rush, Torres?" he asked teasingly. Callie pulled her shirt over head and removed her pants. She walked toward him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Shut up and get naked" she demanded and jumped into his arms.

Santana looked up from her magazine when she heard a knock on the front door. She tilted her head and tried to figure out who could be knocking on her aunts door. When she heard the knocking again, she dropped the magazine, stood from the couch and made her way to the door. After turning the locks, she was not so surprised to see Noah Puckerman at the front door.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "What the hell are you doing here, Puck?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice.

Puckerman shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at her, "I thought..." he trailed off, "look, Santana, we have a lot of shit to work out, okay? I wanted to know if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat." he said defiantly.

Resigning to herself, Santana pursed her lips and nodded, "Fine, let me just grab my purse." She turned back to the apartment and grabbed her bag, then scribbled a note to her aunt letting her know where she'd be. Grabbing her coat off the hook, she closed the door and followed Puck out of the building.

Once the pair was outside the apartment, they realized they had no idea where they were going.

Santana turned to Puck and asked, "Where the hell are we gonna go? We aren't even from here!"

Realizing that she was right, Puck thought for a second before answering, "We could go to the hospital and eat in the cafeteria," he suggested, "My uncle said it wasn't the greatest, but if I got hungry, I could just walk across the street and eat there"

Santana shrugged and followed Puck toward Seattle Grace Hospital.

The pair strolled into the hospital and took in their surroundings. Everything was so busy, doctors were rushing around everywhere. They watched as everyone moved around at the such a fast pace that they couldn't even stop anyone to ask where the cafeteria was. Finally, they noticed a tall, blonde that was making her way across the catwalk. Puck reached out his hand and stopped the blonde in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, but could you show us the way to the cafeteria?" he asked. The unknown blonde woman in light blue scrubs tilted her head and admired the young teenagers.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed in an all too perky voice, at least Santana thought so, "You walk right down this hallway and turn right" she gestured down the hall, "and your there" she finished with a smile.

Puck smiled, "Thank you Dr..." he trailed off

"Stevens" she finished.

"Well, Thank you for your help Dr. Stevens" he and Santana walked down the hall and followed the woman's directions. Izzie Stevens stood watching as the young, appearing to be a couple, walked down the hallway. She couldn't help but think that those two reminded her of two other people that walked these very halls.

45 minutes later, Mark and Callie slipped out of the on-call room, making sure that no one had noticed. Callie hopelessly tried to tame her sex hair as Mark straightened his scrub pants with a sly grin on his face.

Miranda Bailey had been stalking down the hall, in search of her careless residents, when she saw the couple emerge from the room. With a disgusted look on her face, she passed by them, but not without sending a disapproving "Nasty" with a shake of her head.

Mark chuckled as Callie felt a blush rise on her cheeks. He slung an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "So, lunch?" he asked. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starving" she said with a smile, "Must've been all those calories we just worked off." She called over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. Mark laughed and shook his head, then jogged to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Got any good cases today?" he asked as he held the door to the cafeteria open for her.

Callie shrugged and walked past him, "I have a hip replacement later."

"The joys of carpentry" he mocked. "I mean seriously, Cal, of all the specialities to go into, you choose the one with the least amount of skill used."

"Least amount of skill, huh?" Callie asked sweetly as she trailed her hand along Mark's chest.

Mark nodded and dropped his jaw as he felt Callie's hand move lower toward his crotch. He immediately started to feel himself harden. "Callie!" he groaned.

Callie smirked and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Think about that fact the next time you want me to use my _skills _on you" she said huskily in his ear. She pulled back and laughed as Mark clenched his fists and tried to control himself. He quickly conjured up the picture of an naked old woman in his mind and his hard on quickly grew soft. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Callie stand in the lunch line, he saddled up next to her and pinched her hip, emitting a squeal from her. The pair quickly got their lunches and turned to find a table. They were both surprised at what they found instead.

Santana and Puck were both sitting at one of the cafeteria tables in, what seemed, to be a very deep conversation. Mark and Callie stood watching the two talk very figuratively, equipped with lots of hand motions and lots of facial expressions. They noticed that the conversation was getting a bit out of control, when Santana yelled something in Spanish, that Callie knew she would never say in front of her parents. Swiftly, they walked over to the table and cleared their throats.

Both teenagers looked up at them and instantly shut their mouths. "Santana Maria Lopez I know that did not just come out of your mouth" Her aunt accused. Santana dropped her head and avoided her aunt's glare.

Mark looked between the two and spoke up, "What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong? Did anything happen?" he asked, slightly worried.

Puck looked up at his uncle and shook his head, "No, nothings wrong, stop freaking out," he looked over at Santana, "We just got hungry"

"Oh," Mark nodded, "Why didn't you just order a pizza or something?" he asked as he pulled out the chair across from them and ushered Callie to sit, he then pulled out his own and plopped into it.

"I wanted to talk to Santana" Puck answered. Mark felt a smirk build on his lips.

"Oh really?" he asked, "And what have we discovered?"

Santana scoffed and answered before Puck could, "That he is still a panty ass who can't admit to his feelings."

Puck turned and glared at her, "We also found out that she is still the stubborn bitch that won't give in" Santana hit him on the back of his and smirked when he hissed and rubbed the spot.

Callie was taken aback by his statement and felt the need to cut in. "Watch it, Sloan Jr. we Latinas can still put a man in check and kick ass if he steps out of line." she threatened. Mark smirked.

"Don't I know it" he said under his breath, Callie mimicked her nieces' actions and popped him on the back of his head. Santana and Callie shared a look and smiled wickedly at each other.

Changing the subject, Callie asked, "How did you guys know where to find the cafeteria?" she asked opening her sandwich. Mark waited for them to reply as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"We asked one of the doctors," Puck answered, "She was blonde, she said her name was..." he trailed off as he tried to remember the doctors name, coincidently the said doctor walked right through the door of the cafeteria. "Oh! Dr. Stevens, she said her name was Dr. Stevens" he waved over at her and she walked toward him.

Callie's jaw dropped at the name of the woman who had wrecked her marriage. Although she was over it, and very happy with Mark, she couldn't help but still feel hate against the blonde bimbo. Mark placed a reassuring hand on her thigh as he saw anger build up in her. She turned to him and mustered a small smile.

Puck stood as Izzie came up to the table while Santana sat with her arm's crossed over her chest, glaring at the blonde woman, much like her aunt Callie was. She hated seeing Puck fond over another woman. Especially one that was blonde and stacked.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again" she said perkily.

"I'm Puck, by the way" he introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Izzie" she replied, shaking the hand that was offered. Mark cleared his throat, interrupting the all to intimate moment. He noticed the look of anger and jealousy on Santana's face and decided to intervene.

"Dr. Stevens, I see you've met my nephew" Mark said smugly. Over the last few months, when Callie was with George, he noticed the way this blonde had treated, the now woman he loved, and didn't like it one bit.

Izzie was stunned, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Your nephew? I thought he reminded me of someone!" Izzie gazed between the two handsome studs and took in their similarities.

Mark then cleared his throat and turned his attention to Santana, "And this is Callie's niece Santana" he introduced. Santana didn't shake the hand that was offered by the blonde, but simply stared at it. Izzie looked over at Callie who was smiling proudly at her nieces' actions.

"Wow, you guys are so much alike" she said with a smile desperately trying to cover up the accusation, as a complement. Both Callie and Santana shared a look then turned their gaze back to the woman before them.

Callie narrowed her eyes at the woman who had made her life hell, "What exactly did you mean by that, Stevens?" she asked eyeing the smaller woman.

Izzie fidgeted with her fingers before answering, "Oh, I was uh, I meant you guys look like each other, that's all." she said sheepishly.

"People usually look like each other when they're related," Santana said as if talking to a child, "Did you even go to medical school, Dr. Stevens?" she asked.

"Well, yes but-" Izzie started, but was cut off by the young Latina.

"Then I guess you know all about genetics, yes?"

Izzie wordlessly nodded. Callie and Santana smiled at one another before continuing.

"You must very well know that an aunt and her niece, might look just teeny bit like each other, then." she said sweetly. She then turned to Callie and shook her head.

"These are the kinds of doctors you guys have working here? I might as well be the one doing the surgeries" Callie and Santana shared a laugh and effectively ignored the way Izzie slumped her shoulders and walked away. The two dark-haired girls looked over at Mark and Puck who both had a look of both shock and even a little hint of fear in their eyes.

"¿Cree usted que se enteraron de la energía que tenemos?" _Do you think they know the power we have yet? _Santana asked her aunt. Callie looked over at Mark and took in his facial expression.

She nodded and replied, "Creo que sólo lo descubrió" _I think they just discovered it. _Both women broke into fits of giggles and they savored the look on each man's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please bare with me! Reviews are loved!**

Chapter 3

After their shift, Mark and Callie walked hand in hand to their apartment building.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Callie asked breaking the comfortable silence they had been strolling in.

"The only thing we can do." Mark answered.

"Which is?"

Mark took a deep breath, "We be there for both of them, push them in the right direction, but know when to let go." he paused before continuing, "They have to figure this out on their own, but if they need us, they'll know that we're right here behind them every step of the way."

Callie was stunned by his compassionate words, "Wow McSteamy, where the hell did that come from?" she said as they stepped through the entrance of their apartment complex.

"I can be supportive if I want, you know." Mark said, a tiny bit of hurt in his tone.

Guilt immediately ran over Callie as they made their way to the elevator. "I know, baby," she reassured him, "I like it when that side of you comes out, its sexy as hell."

"Then I guess I better show that side more often."

Once the elevator opened, Callie pushed him up against the back wall and crushed her lips to his. Their kiss was still going strong as the elevator came to stop at their floor. Without breaking apart, they stumbled to their doors, but didn't quite make it inside. Mark had Callie pinned against the wall, while his hands roamed her body tracing every inch of tan skin he could get his hands on.

Callie moaned against his mouth as Mark moved his hands to her ass, squeezing tightly, effectively bringing her closer to his crotch, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him. She clawed at his back as she nipped and sucked at his lower lip. Mark pulled away from her with a hiss, but quickly dived back in, this time attacking her neck. He licked and kissed across her collarbone, and up behind her ear, where he found that sweet spot that left her squirming beneath him. She moved one of her hands from his back to the top of his peppered-haired head and tugged slightly bringing his mouth back up to hers.

Suddenly, the door to Callie's apartment flew open and the pair sprang apart as they were met with the smirking faces of her niece and his nephew.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Puck questioned. Mark and Callie averted their gaze to anywhere but the teenagers' faces.

Mark cleared his throat, "She - um had some lint on her dress that she needed help getting off."

"Mhmm.." Santana nodded, not at all falling for his excuse, "That leaves you," Santana looked to her aunt, "What exactly were _you_ doing Aunt Callie? "

Callie bit her lip and quickly came up with an idea that would perhaps, 'push' the teens in the right direction, "You know what," she resigned, "You guys wanna question our actions like your adults? Then I'll answer you like adults, We were gonna have sex. Yes sex! We have sex, you know why? Because we are old enough to make our own damn decisions. We don't have to explain our actions to you guys." she declared, smirking at the disgusted faces that she received, and continued on her rant.

"So you know what? You guys stay here tonight, while me and Mark go back to his apartment and have lots and lots of sex!"

Without another word, she tugged Mark's arm and made a quick work of his lock and pushed the door open storming inside. Mark was so shocked that Callie had actually said what she did that he had remained at his front door not knowing what to say to Santana and his nephew.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Mark shook his head and turned to the two of them. "By the way, just because we are allowed to have sex doesn't mean you two can." he pointed toward the pair, "Don't even try it, because we'll know." And with that he shut the door, leaving the highly traumatized kids behind.

Santana and Puck stood, still shocked and disgusted at Callie's outburst until finally Puck shook his head and turned to her, "What the hell just happened?"

"I think, I just threw up in my mouth a little." she admitted. At her words, Puck broke into a peal of laughter that Santana couldn't help but join in. The teenagers shared a few minutes of pure laughter until they heard a loud moan from across the hall. Immediately they ran through the apartment door and let it slam shut behind them.

"Movie night?" Santana suggested as they made their way back into the living room.

"I'll get the popcorn, you get the movie." Puck said with an agreeing smile.

Across the hall, Mark quickly crossed the room to Callie, who had been standing in the middle of his living room with a proud smirk on her face, and hoisted into his arms, pushing her back against the nearest wall with a loud thump. The fact that he was too occupied with feeling every inch of her to even ask if she was okay sent Callie's libido sky high. Mark whipped Callie's shirt off her head, momentarily breaking the heated kiss that had been brewed. He dove back in, attacking her flushed neck this time.

With a soft moan, Callie threw her head back, as far as the wall would allow, while Mark continued to lick his way across her neck and collarbone.

"Puck and Santana are basically scarred for life because of you now, you know" Mark said huskily against her neck. Callie let a raspy giggle that Mark felt throughout his whole body. "It was fucking hot as hell."

"Did you notice how I strategically managed to get them to spend more time together?" Callie managed to choke out as Mark reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out.

Mark brought one of his hands from beneath her thigh, roughly massaging the bountiful flesh and took her right nipple into her mouth, but before he could started his assault, he looked back up at her with a look of awe and shock, "You _planned_ that?!"

"Seriously, Mark," Callie started and gasped as Mark roughly bit her nipple and began laving the taut bud, "Did you really think I would willingly tell them that we have sex if I didn't have some kind of plan behind it?"

Releasing the dark chocolate peak with a wet 'pop', Mark returned to her mouth and crushed her lips with his, "You are dangerously sneaky, Callie Torres and I heartily approve." He growled against her lips.

A raspy chuckle slipped out of Callie's lips, "Just call me Matchmaker Extraordinaire." she said huskily in his ear, then proceeded to take the sensitive lope into her mouth and bite down gently, the pressure emitting a hiss from him.

Wordlessly, he moved his hands back to beneath her thighs, Mark pushed off the wall, bearing all her weight and headed down the hall toward his bedroom. Finally reaching the bed, he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, and smirked down at her. His hands went to her jeans, letting his thumbs hook into the waistband as he expertly pulled her pants over her hips and down her legs, taking her black lace panties with them.

Callie watched with pleasure as Mark pushed down his own pants and stripped off his boxers with a smirk on his face. She then spread her legs open for him as he crawled up the bed and positioned his mouth at her opening. Before diving right in, he looked up at her and deviously smiled.

"Well, let's see who the real extraordinaire is, shall we?." Without warning he lapped at her slick folds and wrapped his lips around her clit and hungrily began to suck. Callie squealed in surprise and bucked her hips against his mouth.

"Mark!"

Back at Callie's apartment, laughter bounced off the walls as _The Three Stooges_ was playing on the t.v. Santana burst into another fit of giggles, leaning her head against Puck's shoulder for leverage while Larry, Curly and Moe found themselves in another sticky situation.

Puck looked down at Santana and couldn't fight the smile that emerged on his face, "You're such a dork," he commented and received a playful slap to the shoulder, "I can't believe you've never seen this before!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a freak like you who enjoys..." she gestured to the screen, watching as Moe once again managed to hurt Curly in some way, "...this."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Puck sneered, "Please, you love this movie," Santana quietly scoffed, "Just admit, Santana."

"No way." She said firmly, but rather unconvincingly, due to the fact that she chuckled at the screen.

After a few seconds of silence, Puck pounced on her and began to tickle her into oblivion. "Say it! Say you like the movie!" Santana squealed and howled with laughter as he held her wrists with one hand, and continued to tickle her with the other, making sure to get her most ticklish spot on right below her ribcage.

"Stop it!" she screamed between giggles, "Puckerman! So help me-" he just shook his head at her, "Okay! Okay! I like the stupid movie!"

Puck released his hold on her and sat back with a proud smirk on his face, "Now was that so hard?" he teased.

The only answer he got was a perfect raised eyebrow that immediately told him it was time to shut the hell up. They settled into the couch, occasionally fits of laughter coming from both of them. By the time the credits started to roll, Santana was tucked into the crook of Puck's arm that was slung over her shoulder. The two lay sleeping, perfectly content with the feel being in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Mark and Callie quietly let themselves into her apartment, letting the door shut behind them. They cautiously walked toward the living room, making sure not make too much noise. Stepping through the doorway, Callie stopped dead in her tracks, causing Mark, who was right behind, to crash into her back.

"Oh! Sorry ba-" But he was cut off by a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Shh..." she hissed and pointed to the sleeping forms on the couch. Mark grumpily rubbed his side and followed her finger to the teenagers who were cuddling on the couch. A slow smirk spread on his lips as he watched his nephew subconsciously tightened his arms around Santana as she stirred a bit.

Callie observed them closely and then narrowed her eyes, "You don't think-" she shook her head, "-no-" She looked up at Mark, "You don't think they-you know-"

Mark chuckled as he watched Callie duel with herself, when he was the recipient of a harsh glare he quickly quieted, "Cal, I am pretty sure they didn't do anything."

"But they're just so-" she gestured toward the peaceful sleepers, "cozy."

"Callie," he started, and pulled her toward the kitchen, "They did not do anything." he said firmly, his arms resting on her shoulders.

"Yeah, but-" Before she could finish she was cut off once more.

"I know my nephew, and you know your niece, and we both know that they wouldn't do it," he said genuinely, "at least not in your apartment," he added jokingly, and watched as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "Besides, I'm pretty sure after last night, sex is the last thing they're thinking about."

Callie laughed and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. Mark hugged her closer to him and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He dipped his head lower and met hers as she reached up at placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Cmon Manwhore," she joked and playfully slapped his ass, "Help me make breakfast." she stepped out of his embrace and started working around the kitchen, gathering the things to make them some much needed food. Instead of doing as he was asked, Mark hopped up on the kitchen counter and simply watched her move expertly around her kitchen. He had to admit, she looked damn sexy in that apron.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Callie asked as she pulled eggs, bacon and bread out of their respective places.

Mark simply shook his head at her and rested his chin on his palm, "Nope, I'm pretty comfortable _right_ here." Callie scoffed as she cracked some eggs in a bowl and began mixing, "It's not like I can cook anyway, you said so yourself."

Placing bacon in a pan, Callie spoke, "Well, if your lazy ass isn't gonna help with anything, the least you can do is wake the kids up."

"Why?" Mark whined, "I like watching you cook," he smirked at her, "It's kind of like foreplay."

Callie reached over and slapped his thigh, "Go!" she ordered, giving him the look that could bring a hundred down to their knees at her beck and call. Being one of those men, Mark hopped off the counter with a fake huff and stomped his way to the living leaving.

A smile spread across his face as he thought of a 'special' way to get up the sleepers. He raced over to his apartment and grabbed his air horn then sneakily let himself back in. Ever so quietly, he went to the side of the couch where his nephew was sleeping and positioned the horn right beside his ear.

On a count of three, he pushed the button and watched with glee as Santana and Puck jumped from their sleep and landed in a heap on the ground.

Mark stood there laughing so hard that tears had began to run down his face as the kids came to realization of what had just happened.

"Dammit Uncle Mark!" Puck bellowed as he rubbed his head, which had broke his fall. Santana groaned and started muttering in Spanish, desperately hoping her aunt wasn't around to hear it.

"Good! Now you're up!" Mark said proudly, "Callie's making breakfast, best not keep her waiting!" He called over his shoulder making his way out of the living room.

Puck, who was still coming out of his sleepy haze, looked down at Santana, "Are you okay?"

Santana pushed herself into a seated position, laying her head against the couch, "Yeah," she let her eyes drift close for a bit before saying, "I hate your uncle."

Mimicking her position on the floor, Puck threw his head back, "I hate my uncle too."

Eventually dragging themselves up from the floor, the two of them grumpily padded their way to the kitchen and plopped down on the bar stools.

Callie who was finishing plating everything looked up at them and smiled, "Morning!" She received mumbled greetings from each teen and chuckled to herself after hearing how they were awoken.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Callie asked, setting a plate in front of both of them, "Mark and I are both off."

Perking up in her seat, Santana asked, "Oooh, Can we go shopping?"

"Hell yeah." Mark answered, before Callie could, coming into the kitchen and setting himself behind Callie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Puck groaned, "Are you serious?" he asked his uncle, "Shopping? Men don't do shopping."

"Well it's good thing your not a man yet." Mark shot back at his nephew, "Besides I love watching Callie try on clothes." He lightly pinched her side, causing her to squeal and elbow him in his stomach.

"Ew!" Both Santana and Puck complained, "Do not, I repeat do not bring up sex again, we're still trying to get last night out of our heads."

"Speaking of last night," Callie started taking a bite of bacon, "What did _you_ guys do last night?"

"We had a movie night." Santana said rather nonchalantly. Puck nodded his agreement.

Callie released a sigh of release that she had secretly been holding back, "Oh! Well, after shopping, we can do what you want Puck." Puck smirked at her and received a smile in return.

"Seriously Aunt Callie?" Santana asked, "He doesn't even like to do anything, other than sex, and you can't do that, Mark would kill him."

Puck shot her a look and watched his uncle smirk, "Damn right I would," Mark agreed, "But, you my boy, are definitely a Sloan." The two men shared a high five as Santana and Callie shared an signature eye roll.

"Well we can't do that," Callie pointed out, "But I'm sure we'll find something." she looked up to Mark who nodded his head.

After a quick breakfast, Mark and Puck left the apartment to get ready for the day, leaving Callie and Santana to get dressed.

An hour later, Callie was in the bathroom, trying her hardest to tame her unruly hair while Santana finished putting on her make-up. Finally styling her hair to perfection, Callie smiled as she heard the front door open then slam shut.

"Come on, ladies!" Mark's voice rang out through the apartment, "Chop, chop, we're burning daylight here!"

Rolling her eyes Callie popped her head out of the bathroom and glared at him, "Hold your horses, Sloan," she commanded than tilted her head skeptically, "Why are you so in a rush to go _shopping_? You hate shopping."

Mark made his way over to the bathroom and came to stand behind Callie, "I hate shopping for myself," he clarified and moved to rest his hands on her hips and leaned forward to kiss her neck, "I like shopping for _you_ because you let me watch you try on clothes." he said huskily against her neck.

Callie put down her eyeliner that she had been applying and arched her neck to allow him more flesh to lather. A soft moan slipped pass her lips as Mark began to lick his way up her collarbone and across her jawline.

Sighing, she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. She then reached up and placed soft, feather-light kisses to his lips. Pulling herself away from him slightly, she smiled up at him, "If you're lucky," she began seductively, "I might let you do more than just watch."

"Really?" Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you're a really good boy."

Mark leaned down and bit her ear before whispering, "I think you and I both know how good I really am, Callie." he wiggled his eyebrows, "You've learned all about the Sloan Method that I so graciously taught you." she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she teased, "I might need a refresher course."

"I think I may be able to squeeze you in."

Callie laughed as she tilted her head up to kiss him, but before she reached his lips she heard her niece call from the living room.

"Aunt Callie! Let's go!" she yelled, "We have money to spend and shoes to buy." With a groan, Callie dropped her head against Mark's chest. Mark laughed and hugged her tightly before letting her go and grabbing her hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

Santana stood with her arms crossed over her chest shaking her head at her aunt as she entered the living room. "No tener suficiente anoche?"

"Shut it." Callie snapped as she moved around the apartment grabbing her purse and jacket, then continued to slip on her knee-length boots. "Everybody ready?" They all nodded, she opened the door and gestured for them to follow, "Then let's go."

All three of them followed as she strutted her way down the hallway. Puck grabbed his uncle's arm before they left and whispered, "Bossy, isn't she?"

Mark smirked and watched, mesmerized by Callie's hips as they swayed down the hall, "You have no idea, man." They both shared a laughed but instantly stopped when Callie and Santana shot them a look over their shoulder, then quickly jogged to catch up with the fiery Latinas.

A little over 2 hours later, Callie and Santana were squealing in joy when they found, yet again, another store that sparked their interest. They walked through the doors, their arms linked and immediately started pulling things off the racks.

Mark and Puck tiredly slugged their way into the store behind them, each man holding their fair share of handbags that they had gotten roped into holding. Although they were tired and hungry, Mark was happy. Callie had made good on her promise and let him do _much_ more than watch while they were the dressing room at Versace. Needless to say, they were no longer allowed to step foot there.

"Why is it necessary for woman to want so many shoes?" Puck grumbled as he plopped down on one of the benches in the store.

Mark sighed as he slumped next to his nephew and openly enjoyed the way Callie's dark jeans hugged her every curve, "Have you ever seen what heels do to a woman's calves?" Puck shrugged and Mark clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, they are _very_ necessary."

Puck nodded as he watched with appreciation as Santana bent over and put on a pair of black peep-toe stilettos. His eyes wandered from her feet, and up her legs. He was beginning to see what his uncle meant by necessary, and boy was he enjoying it.

He leaned over and said, "I see what you mean." Mark chuckled and nodded as they both enjoyed watching the stunning Latinas try on pair after pair.

"So," Mark started breaking their gaze, "How are things going with you and Santana? Find a way to get her back yet?"

With a sigh, Puck shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." he admitted honestly, "Things are-" he paused, "-confusing."

"You could say that again." Mark said with a hearty laugh.

"How did you do it with Callie? Santana told me that her aunt told her that you were scared in the beginning too and ran, how did you get over the fear?"

Mark shook his head, "Man, that woman can't keep a secret to hold her life." he turned his gaze to the curvaceous beauty, she caught his eye and flashed her brilliant smile at him that he couldn't help but return, "But yeah, I did run, and yeah, I was scared, but-" he looked over at his nephew, "One day I realized that I didn't want to be alone forever, I wanted a woman who I could come home to after work, and wake up to every morning. I wanted lazy Sunday afternoons with her, and late night dates. I want the family and the kids thing, and I want it all with her."

He smiled as he watched Callie admire a new shoes she had put on in the mirror, "Even if I would be 'whipped', as you so delicately put it, I _wanted_ to be whipped, and I wanted to be whipped by her. Callie is everything I didn't know I wanted, and I wouldn't change anything even if I was given a chance to."

Puck nodded as he watched the biggest smile he had ever seen his uncle wear adorn his face. Mark turned back to him and tilted his head,

"So, what do you want?"

Before answering Puck watched Santana laugh at something her aunt had whispered to her, and he watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smile at herself in the mirror, "I want her."

Mark nodded and smiled at his nephew, "Then it's settled," he concluded, "You get her back, nd I will be right by your side if you need anything."

"Thanks, Uncle Mark."

"That's what I'm here for."

"So," Callie started and looked over at her niece, "You and Puck, how's that working out?"

Santana sighed and down in a chair, "I don't know," she resigned, "I mean, I like him and I want him, but-" she closed her eyes to stop the tears from building up, "-I don't know if I can trust him." Callie put down the shoes she had picked up and sat next to her niece and put a arm around her.

"And you can't trust him because..." Callie trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Because he left, he dumped me and-" her voice cracked as she spoke, "I don't think I could handle if he did it again." Callie hugged her closer and gently rubbed her back.

Santana took a deep breath and looked up at her aunt, "How'd you do it?" she asked, desperately needing an answer, "Uncle Mark left you, but then he came back," Callie nodded, "How did you learn to trust him again? Weren't you afraid he'd get scared and leave again?"

Callie looked over her shoulder at Mark, he had that twinkle in his eye he only got when he was looking at her. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Santana, "You have no idea how scared I was, mi sobrina." She smiled at the shocked face that Santana shot her, "When he came crawling back to me, I almost didn't take him. It took a hell of a lot of groveling on his part," she smirked, "And a lot, I mean, a lot of forgiveness on mine, but, there was no denying how I felt about him. So I took him back and I couldn't regret it even if I tried."

"But how can you trust him to not get scared and run again?"

"One night, he showed up at my door and started rambling about all his hopes and dreams that he ever wanted out of life. I couldn't help but see that every single one that he confessed, matched mine. He said he wanted kids, and I want kids. He wants the big house, and weekends spent barbecuing and chasing our kids around the backyard, and that's all I've ever wanted out of life. I believe that he wants those things with me, and I trust that, yeah, if he gets scared-which I know he will-that he'll at least come to me and we'll help each other through it." Callie used her finger to bring her niece's eyes up to hers. "I'm still scared for what life has planned for me, but I know with Uncle Mark by my side," she lit up at the thought, "I can get through anything."

Santana took a deep breath, "I want to trust him, and, for the first time, I think I'll be able to."

Callie hugged her niece and placed a kiss atop her head, "And I'll be right here to help you every step of the way."

"Thank you, tía," She turned to look up at her aunt, "for everything."

"What do you think I'm here for?" The two women laughed as they stood up and walked back over to the men. Callie sat down in Mark's lap and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I think It's time for lunch, how about you?" she asked. Mark nodded and turned to Santana who had taken a seat next to Puck.

"You ladies finished here?"

Santana nodded, "I think that's enough retail therapy for one day." Puck laughed as he stood up and hauled her bags into his arms.

"Let's get out of here, I'm starving!" he exclaimed. They all laughed as they walked out the store. Mark lead Callie out, and slipped an arm around her waist. Puck and Santana followed behind them, looking for the right thing to say to each other.

After strolling in silence, Santana spoke up, "Here," she gestured toward her bags, "Let me take some of those." Puck began to protest, but she took one armful off his hands, "Besides," she said, "You can't hold my hand when you have two full ones." She reached down and wordlessly took his hand and laced their fingers.

Puck looked down at their joined fingers before looking back up at her and smiling wider than he had in months. He tugged her closer to him and placed a tender kiss to her temple. Santana grinned up at him and together, they followed their aunt and uncle out of the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lunch at Jameson's Italian Bistro was light and fun for the two couples. They laughed and reminisced on childhood memories that each family shared. With their stomachs full, they walked out of the restaurant, each with a smile plastered on their face.

"Okay, Puck," Callie called over her shoulder as they walked to the car, "It's your turn to pick, what are we doing?"

Puck shrugged as he thought of something to do, he perked up when an idea came to mind, Mark noticed the look in his nephew's eyes and quickly stepped in, "No, you are not having sex with her. Pick something else."

Santana slapped his shoulder and smiled at her aunt Callie proudly. Puck laughed as he rubbed his now, probably, bruised shoulder. "Anyone up for a little round of paintball?"

Mark nodded and smiled, "Hell yeah." he looked over at Callie and Santana, "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you, ladies."

Callie and Santana shared a look before responding, "Oh how will we ever survive." Callie said sarcastically as she climbed into the car. Santana slid into the back seat with a chuckle. The boys seriously had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

Soon, they were pulling into one of Seattle's paintball fields. Mark pulled into a parking space, and the two men hopped out of the car and helped the ladies out. Making their way to the entrance, Mark paid for all their admissions and they continued through to get set up.

After they were all suited up and ready the worker began to brief them on all safety precautions, "Alright folks, as long as you follow those rules, everyone will be fine." He finished with a smile, "Be safe and have fun." They all thanked him and got ready to start.

"So, boys against girls?" Puck asked, Mark nodded. Callie and Santana smiled at each other before smiling and nodding too.

"You're on." Santana and clapped her hand with Callie's.

Puck scoffed, "Yeah, just try not to break a nail, Santana."

"Try not to get your panties in a knot, Puck." she shot back.

Mark and Callie watched with amusement as the teens continued to go back and forth with each other. Mark slipped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him.

"Be careful out there."

Callie smirked and looked up at him, "The same goes for you." she wrapped a hand around his neck and brought him down to place a few soft kisses on his lips.

One of the workers cleared his throat catching the attention of all four of them, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Alright then, when the buzzer goes off, the game is one. Good luck!"

The girls lined up on one side, while the boys lined up on the other. After a few seconds the horn blared and the game was on. Santana and Callie quickly found coverage behind on the inflatable barriers, while Mark and Puck thought it was best to split up.

Figuring he could sneak up on the girls, Puck sneakily and slowly made his way over to the barrier they were behind and hoped to catch them off guard. He peaked over the side and caught sight of Santana, who was looking over the other side, he aimed his gun and aimed for the perfect shot. However, before he could even pull the trigger, he felt two paintballs hit his back and dropped his jaw in shock. He swirled around to find Callie standing with a proud smirk on her face as she blew the top of her gun and shared a high five with Santana who had come to stand next to her.

"Ah, crap!" Puck bellowed, "I'm out!" He raised his hands in surrender and shot the laughing Latinas a playful glare.

"Did you break a nail?" Santana teased as she watched him walk away with a pout on his face.

Mark threw his hands up at the sight of his teammate being escorted off the field, "What happened, man?!"

"What does it look like? I'm out!"

Callie and Santana ran across the field to another inflatable barrier while they tried to spot where Mark was hiding. They watched closely from behind the barrier, each of them checking all possible areas. Suddenly, Callie noticed movement behind one of the wooden walls and tapped Santana's shoulder and pointed to where Mark's head popped out. The girls looked at each other before carefully making their way over to where he was without being seen.

Each woman took one side of the wall and cornered him. Mark dropped his gun at the sight of both girls and began backing away from them. He looked to Callie who was drawing to closer to him, gun at the ready.

"Baby, baby, come on, you don't want to do that." he pleaded. Callie laughed and looked over at Santana.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

Santana aimed her gun at Mark and said, "With pleasure." As soon as the words left her mouth, she pulled the trigger on her gun and let the paintballs fly. After 5 balls were fired Callie yelled.

"Okay Santana! I thinks that's enough!"

With a apologetic shrug, she said, "Sorry, got a little carried away."

"Yeah! I noticed!" Mark complained as he rubbed at the places he was shot. Callie walked over to him and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Aww, are you okay, cariño?" she cooed and Mark crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"No, I am not okay!"

Callie laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, "Are you really hurting? Or are you just mad that you lost?" Without answering her, he stomped off.

The two girls watched as the boys pouted and they couldn't help but feel a little proud of themselves. They followed Mark off the field and was met with high-fives from all the staff. After shedding their gear and returning them, they walked over to the men and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Did we forget to tell you that aside from being the one of the countries' top real-estate companies, that the Torres family holds the East-Coast National Paintball Championship title?" Santana asked nonchalantly.

Mark and Puck's heads shot up and they stared at the two of them with wide eyes. "What!?"

"Oh! And that we host an annual Paintball Competition every year in Miami?" Callie asked.

Realization hit the men quickly and they shot to their feet, "You tricked us!" They accused. Callie and Santana simply shook their heads.

"No we didn't," Santana pointed out, "You guys underestimated us because we're female, that was a wrong decision on both your parts." Callie nodded and smiled at her niece, who flashed a smile back at her.

"Unbelievable." Mark muttered.

Callie walked over to him and sat next to him, "What?"

"Nothing just-" he shook his head, "You, Callie Torres, never cease to surprise me."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mark Sloan." she whispered in his ear and laughed at the shiver that passed through his body.

"Well," he said while standing up, "I think we should get back to the apartment and," he extended his hand out to her and pulled her close once she placed hers in his, "get to know each other a little better."

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day." she declared, and leaned in to whisper, "But how are we gonna ditch the kids?" she asked gesturing over to Puck and Santana who were laughing at something Puck said.

Mark looked over at them and smirked, "Leave that to me."

On their way to the car, Mark pulled Puck aside and let the ladies walk ahead, "You need to take Santana out tonight."

"What? Why?" Puck asked, slightly confused.

"Because, it'll give you guys some time to talk," he lowered his voice, "Plus me and Callie need some,_ alone_ time," Puck's head shot up and he looked at his uncle in disgust, "Don't give me that look, you guys being here has seriously messed up my sex life, don't get me wrong, I love having you and Santana here, but-" he smirked, "-the adults need some time to themselves, don't you think?"

Puck laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah, we'll get out of your hair tonight." Mark clapped a hand on his shoulder and laughed along with him.

"That's my boy." Callie honked the horn in the car, and they quickly made their way to the car and hopped in.

Stepping off the elevator of the apartment complex, Puck grabbed Santana's arm and waited for Mark and Callie to go in her apartment. Santana looked at him curiously and tilted her head in question.

"Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Like-" she let a smile creep up on her face, "a date?"

Puck nodded and looked way embarrassingly, "Yes, a date."

"Wow," Santana said, truly shocked, "Who knew Noah "Ladies Man" Puckerman actually dated?" she laughed as Puck glared down at her and she threw her hands up in surrender, "Okay, fine," She smiled,"yeah, I'll go out with you tonight."

"Sweet." He led her to Callie's door, "So, I'll pick you up at 8." Santana nodded then reached up to kiss him on the cheek before smiling up at him and heading inside.

Puck couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he crossed the hall and went into Mark's apartment to get ready.

"What's got you all smiley?" Callie asked Santana as she basically floated her way into the living room with a wide grin plastered on her face. Santana plopped down onto the couch next to Callie and Mark.

"Puck and I are going out tonight."

With a smile of her own Callie raised an eyebrow in her niece's direction, "Like a _date?"_

Santana nodded, "Yep like a date."

"That's-" Callie paused to look at her niece's face, "good. It's good right?"

"Yes, it's good." Santana got up and kissed her aunt's cheek before turning and heading to get ready. After Santana was out of the room, Callie turned her attention to Mark who was wearing a devious smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

Mark threw an arm around her shoulders and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "We need time to get to know each other," he reminded her, "And I got us some."

"Do I even want to know?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Not really."

"Then I guess all I can say is, Thank You." She smiled up at him and kissed him softly as he leaned down to her. Mark brought her closer to him as she ran her tongue across his lips, begging for entrance. Never one to deny her, Mark's lips parted slightly and let his tongue lave over hers.

Callie let a quiet moan slip past her lips as Mark reached up and tangled his hands in her hair, gently massaging her his free hand moved lower down her neck and came to cup her breast, Callie chuckled against his lips and slapped his hand away.

"Reign in the hormones, Manwhore" she said breathlessly, "We have to wait until the kids are gone." Mark groaned and threw his head back against the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." Callie laughed and swore she saw Mark pout a bit. She snuggled closer to him on the couch and lightly caressed his thigh while they tried their best to focus on the t.v., when they both knew very well that the other was counting down the seconds for Puck to come and get Santana.

When 8 o'clock came around, Santana stepped out of the-now-guest room in a blue, fitted, long-sleeve, dress that hugged her slender, yet curvaceous body. Callie cat-called from her seat at the couch and watched as her nieces' cheeks blushed.

"You like?" Santana asked her aunt, running her hands down her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"I love." Callie corrected. "Sexy, yet stylish. Not too trashy, but not too modest either. It's perfect." she declared. Santana smiled at her aunt as she slipped on her matching blue, peep-toe pumps.

"Great."

The knock on the door startled them and Callie gave her niece a thumbs up and watched as she answered the door. Puck stood on the other side in jeans, and a white button-down shirt. His jaw dropped at the mere sight of Santana and he had a little trouble finding his words, or rather having trouble breathing at all.

"Wow." he managed to get out," Y...you look amazing."

Santana became a darker shade of red and eyed him appreciatively, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Ready to go?" He asked, she nodded and went to grab her coat and purse.

"Okay, night Aunt Callie, Uncle Mark. Don't wait up!" Santana called over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was shut Mark lunged at Callie and crushed his lips to hers. Callie giggled at his eagerness and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently pushed her down onto the couch.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he trailed his hands over her body and came to rest at her breasts. Mark began to knead the tender flesh and listened as his actions emitted a low moan from Callie. She wrapped her legs around his waist and curled her fingers in his hair, tugging him in for another kiss. He pulled away, breathless and began kissing and licking his way down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, where he stopped to take a erect nipple in his mouth, and suck on through the fabric of her shirt.

Callie moaned and arched her back, pushing more of herself into him. Cursing the barrier that was her shirt, Mark sat up and quickly rid of her own, then pulled Callie up to whip hers off too. He then reached behind her and wasted no time in unclasping her bra, and throwing it across the room.

She reached for him again, and Mark happily returned to her. He came to rest between her legs once again, and licked his way down her body, stopping to place wet kisses every step of the way. Finally reaching the waistband of her jeans, he undid the button and zipper, using only his teeth and hooked his fingers into them. In no time, he ripped the jeans off her body, taking her soaking black, lace panties with them.

Mark stared down at her body, she was the epitome of beauty. Callie smiled as she watched him gaze down at her and she reached up to run a hand through his slightly peppered hair. "You planning on staring at me all day, hot shot?" she teased. Mark grinned up at her while he gently massaged the creamy flesh of her inner thighs.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me, beautiful." he leaned forward and kissed her deeply before pulling back and positioning his mouth at her opening. He breathed her in, the sweet, musky scent of her arousal, mixed with the smell of her perfume was purely intoxicating for him.

Before he could even get a taste of her, there was a knock at the door.

Callie threw her head back and groaned, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Mark looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I am begging you not to answer that. Whoever it is can come back later." Callie nodded and Mark smiled before diving back in. However, the knocking turned into pounding and was becoming more consistent by the second.

"Fuck!" Callie yelled and mumbled in Spanish as she grabbed her panties off the floor and slipped them on, then pulled Mark's shirt over her head. Mark, leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, silently asking why this was happening to him. Not to mention the fact that his jeans were so tight that he couldn't even stand to go with Callie even if he tried.

Callie stomped her way over to the door and threw it open, preparing to scream the head off whoever dared to disturb them. But, when the person behind the door came in to view, the only thing that she did was drop her jaw.

Craning his neck slightly, Mark spotted a slightly taller, slimmer, and fairer, but still stunning woman standing at the door. Callie tilted her head to the side and examined the woman in front of her. It couldn't be her.

"Aria?" she choked out, "Wha-" Callie stammer, still slightly shocked at who was at her door, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Calliope," Aria greeted her sister, "You wouldn't happen to be housing my child here, would you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh," Callie paused, scared of what her answer was going to start. "Yeah, she's been here."

Aria nodded, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in, little sis?"

Callie rolled her eyes and stepped aside for Aria to walk through the doorway. She then slammed the door shut behind her. Callie watched as Aria eyed the entirety of her apartment with a ignorant look on her face.

"Nice place you have here, Callie," Aria commented, "Not quite as good as your New York apartment, but-" she swirled around to face her sister, "It'll do, I suppose."

Groaning under her breath, Callie spoke, "What are you doing here, Aria?"

"For starters, you have my daughter, which I'd like to point out, didn't tell me she was coming here at all, and hasn't called me in days," she said bitterly, "Secondly, I wanted see how you were, I haven't seen you in ages."

"She told me she called you."

Aria shook her head, "She most certainly did not!" she snapped, then took in her sister's appearance, "And Jesus, Calliope, what in the hell were you doing? You look like you just rolled out of bed."

Callie consciously wrapped her arms around herself as she narrowed her eyes at her sister, "For your information I was about to have steaming hot sex." Aria's jaw dropped and she looked around and finally noticed Mark, who had been listening to the entire conversation, and was now covering his face in embarrassment.

"Hmm." Aria said rather unimpressed, "Now, where's Santana?"

With a exasperated sigh Callie replied, "She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Aria demanded, "She's 16 years old, Callie! You let her go out on her own and who know what or who she's-"

"Will you calm down!" Callie yelled over her sister's ranting, "She's out with Puck, as in Noah Puckerman, the same boy who she's grown up with and goes to school with and spends most her free time with." she watched as confusion washed over her sister's face and Callie shook her head, "Oh wait, I forgot you actually have to spend time with your daughter to know anything about her, and clearly, you don't."

"How dare you! I know my daughter well enough to see that-"

Callie quickly cut her off, "See that what, Aria? See that she's needed you for the past 3 months?! Do you even know why she's here in the first place?!" Without allowing her sister to answer, Callie continued on.

"Did you see that her heart was _so_ broken that she had to fly all the way out to Seattle, Seattle Aria, to come and get some goddamn support and feel like she was actually loved?! Because she obviously wasn't getting anything from you!"

Fighting back tears, Aria cleared her throat, "I'll be back in the morning to pick up _my _daughter, Calliope, don't forget that little detail. **I** am her mother, not **you**." And with that, she stalked toward the door and let herself out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Callie dropped her shoulders and let the tears that formed in her eyes flow freely. Mark, who had heard the entire fight, jumped to his feet and was instantly at her side.

"Hey, Callie, it's okay, baby. It's okay." he soothed her, Callie continued to cry as she shook her head and Mark pulled her into his arms and held on tight. He held her as she sobbed into his chest and all he could do was be the strength that she so desperately needed him to be. Mark ran his hand through her hair as his other drew light circles across her back.

Soon, her sobs had subsided and he tilted her head up to wipe her tears away. She could only muster a small smile and Mark sent one right back.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. Mark tightened his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tight.

After standing there for a few minutes, each taking comfort in the other's arms, Mark spoke up, "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

Callie sighed before answering and looked up at him, "I-" she took a deep breath, "I want to tell you, but, there's just so much that happened between me and Aria that I'm not ready to relive yet." She moved one of her hands from his waist and gently caressed his cheek, "But one day, I will tell you everything. I promise."

Mark smiled down at her, "There's no rush, Callie. You take all the time you need."

"What happened to the insensitive Manwhore that I fell for?" she teased, "Now your all caring and loving. To be honest, babe, it's kind of freaking me out."

"You did this to me! Making me all soft and Derek-y." Mark accused her gruffly. Callie laughed at the pout he gave and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry," she reassured him, "You're still McSteamy to me." After lacing a few short kisses to his lips, Callie sighed and rested her head against his chest. "What am I gonna tell Santana?"

"Uh, maybe that her mom showed up, got pissed, and now she's going to be dragged back home kicking and screaming ?" Mark suggested jokingly. Callie looked up at him and glared causing him to chuckle. "I'm kidding. Tell her...tell her-" he thought seriously for a moment, "I really don't know what you should tell her. Sorry." he said with an apologetic shrug.

With a laugh, Callie lightly slapped his chest, "Thanks for nothing, Mark." she said sarcastically.

Mark threw his hands up in defeat, "Hey, in my defense, there's only so much a man can take for one day." he smirked down at her, "And I didn't even get to my favorite part yet."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Callie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Leaning in closer to her ear, Mark huskily replied, "Getting to see you naked and writhing beneath me." With seduction dripping from his lips, he lightly bit down her ear lobe before he began licking a path down the hollow of her throat and across her collarbone.

Callie moaned as she threw her head back, giving him more access to her neck, "Mmm.." she hummed quietly, "That's my favorite part too." Mark chuckled against her as he nipped and sucked on the creamy flesh of her neck. Making his way up, he left kisses along her jawline before leaning up and kissing her fully on the mouth, his thumb tenderly caressing her cheek.

Her arms made their way from his waist, up the chiseled muscles of his abs and came to rest wrapped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her. Their bodies molded together as Mark deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into her warm, wet mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance, their hands roaming over the other's body as their kisses became more heated and urgent.

Mark's hands trailed down her waist, over her hips and they reached around to cup her ass. Callie moaned while her nails clawed at Mark's back and she quickly removed them and reached for his belt. Quickly, she undid his belt and whipped it through the loops and carelessly threw it behind her, all without breaking away from him. It was Mark's turn to moan when she undid his button and zipper and slipped her hand beneath his jeans and roughly stroked him through his boxers.

He pulled away from her breathless and removed her hand from his pants, "What time are the kids coming back?" Mark asked before quickly grabbing the hem of his shirt that she wore and ripping it over her head, then proceeded to throw it over his shoulder, where it landed on the side lamp. Callie glanced over at the clock before turning back to Mark.

"They should be back soon." she managed to choke out as Mark cupped her breasts and began kneading them firmly. She tangled her fingers in his short locks, wordlessly urging him to take more of her. Mark, all to happy to oblige, leaned down and covered a puckered bud and began to suck feverishly. The mere scrape of his teeth against her sensitive nipple almost sent Callie over the edge as she continued to moan his name.

Releasing the, now, very erect nipple, Mark gazed back down at her, "Then I guess I better make this fast then, huh?" Callie could only nod, then gasped as Mark reached behind and hoisted her into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply as he carried her toward the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

"So," Puck started, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

Santana looked up at him as they walked down the hallway toward Callie's apartment, "Yeah," she smiled, "I did actually. I thought I'd never see the day."

"See the day that what?" he asked curiously, and slightly confused. Santana giggled a little before answering.

"The day that you actually show a girl a good time, without trying to get in her pants."

Puck narrowed his eyes at her as they came to stop at apartment 502, "How do you know I'm _not _trying to get into your pants?"

With a scoff, Santana crossed her arms over chest, "If you were only trying to get into my pants, you wouldn't have taken the time to actually take me out on a _date _date. You would've just asked for sex, which I'd like to point out, you didn't." The look of shock that crossed Puck's face amused her to no end.

"Would you say yes to sex if I was to ask you right now?" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hmmm...let me think about that.." She said and pretended to honestly ponder the idea, "Yeah, no." They both shared a laugh as Puck balanced himself with one palm on the wall above Santana, the other on her side, effectively jailing her in.

After their laughter subsided, Puck cleared his throat, "What if-" he started and took a deep breath, "what if it wasn't just sex between us, anymore?" he blurted out.

Santana looked up at him through her long lashes, "Puck, w..we tried," she reminded him, her voice a little shaky, "We tried to do the dating thing, and-" she paused for a second before continuing, "-and you left, remember? You broke up with me, why, I don't know."

Puck leaned down so their foreheads were touching, "Santana, you have no idea how sorry I am for running away. I guess..." he trailed off and moved his hand at her side to lightly caress her cheek, "I guess I was scared." he chuckled when she looked up at him with question in her eyes. "I was scared of being, well...whipped."

"Whipped?" she asked, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Yeah, whipped. Whipped by you." he smirked, "But I realized, the only person I would gladly, and I mean gladly, be whipped by...is you. I don't care what other people back in Lima are gonna say, because I'll know that I have you."

After a few moments of silence, Santana spoke, "So, what happens now?"

"Well," he said with a smile, "I think we should try again. Us, I mean, try and do the couple thing."

"The 'couple thing' huh?" she asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yup, the couple thing." Without warning, Santana lunged forward and crushed her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Puck was a little startled by her eagerness, but quickly relaxed and let his arms encircle her waist. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Santana pulled back with a gasp for breath and looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"You do know that you'll have your work cut out for you, don't you?"

With a chuckle, Puck leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come on, let's get inside." Santana said as she used the spare key had given her to unlock the door and push it open.

Mark and Callie both lay breathless, flat on their backs, basking in the afterglow of the mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex that they had just shared.

With a content hum, Callie looked over at Mark and smiled sleepily, "That was...amazing."

Throwing an arm around her waist, Mark pulled Callie flush against his chest while he ran his hands through her dark locks, "It's all in a day's work, darling."

Callie playfully swatted his chest as she let a breathless chuckle. A comfortable silence came over them and seconds before they were about to doze off into a peaceful sleep, a noise came from outside.

"Did you hear something?"

Mark, who had also heard the noise looked down at Callie, "That sounded a lot like..." he trailed off as he heard his nephew's laughter ring through the apartment,

"The door!" they both said simultaneously.

Sharing a horrified look, they both shot up off the bed and raced around, dressing themselves as quick as possible. Callie threw on her an oversized t-shirt that had been laying in her hamper, and she shot to her dresser where she yanked out a pair of sweatpants. Not even bothering to put on panties, she slipped them on, running her hand through her hair, trying valiantly to tame her sex hair. Mark reached around for his boxers and quickly slipped them on, his jeans following after. He then began to search for his shirt before he realized that it was still hanging off the lamp in the living room.

Cursing under his breath, he looked over at Callie and said, "Decent?"

Receiving only an nervous nod from her, Mark slowly inched the door to Callie's bedroom open and poked his head out. He was met with the smirking face of his nephew, who had picked up his shirt from the lamp side and was now twirling it around his finger.

"Looking for something?"

Mark glared at him and walked over and snatched the shirt from him and pulled it on. Callie slowly slipped out of the bedroom, just in time to watch her niece scan the state that the living room was in. She shook her head when she noticed her aunt's bra and jeans laying in a heap on the floor.

Smirking, Santana looked at her Aunt and asked, "Que se diviertan?"

Making her way over to them, Callie said, "la cremallera." Santana laughed as a look of embarrassment washed over her aunt's face.

Looking to break the awkwardness of the situation, Mark quickly chimed in, "So, how'd the date go?" Callie shot him a thankful look before turning to the teens who were both wearing smiles on their faces.

"Great"

"Great"

Each teenager responded simultaneously and glanced at each other then back at their respective family member.

"That's, well..." Callie trailed off, "Great, I guess." They all shared a laugh and the tension was immediately gone from the room. After their laughter had subsided, Callie looked over at Mark and he immediately knew what she was saying.

"Puck," Mark called, "Why don't we leave the ladies for the night. I'm sure they have lots of gossiping to do." he walked over to Callie and leaned down to leave a soft kiss on her lips. Puck said good night to both Latinas before following his uncle out of the apartment.

After the door closed, Callie walked over to the couch and plopped down. She looked over at her niece before patting the spot next to her. Santana happily sat down next to her aunt and curled her feet under her legs.

"Santana," Callie started, "We have to talk, sweetie."

Santana turned toward her aunt, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Callie was silent for a few seconds before reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Your mom is here." Her voice cracked and she watched as Santana's eyes widened before she continued, "She's here, and she's taking you home." Callie sighed as her niece's eyes flooded with horror and worry. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she simply wrapped her arms around her niece and held her, trying her hardest not to break down and cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What!?" Santana shrieked, causing Callie to jump in her seat. The younger Latina shot up from the couch and began to pace back and forth, mumbling to herself in Spanish.

"Santana-" Callie tried to get her attention, but her niece continued to pace. "Sweetie, please, sit down and lets talk a-" she was cut off by a simple raised hand from Santana.

"You can't let her take me back home, Aunt Callie." she blurted out, worry evident in her voice. "Y...you can't."

Callie watched as a her eyes filled with tears and she reached for Santana's hand and pulled her down on the couch, wrapping her in her arms.

After soothing her niece, Callie pulled back and pushed Santana's hair from her face, smiling softly down at her, "You know if I could do anything, I would." she said, "But, she's your mom, Santana, and-" she took a deep breath before continuing, "-she knows what's best for you."

Santana shook her head, looking up at her aunt, "But Aunt Callie she-" Callie simply shook her head at her niece.

"There's nothing you or I can do and you know it. She's coming in the morning to pick you up." she got up off the couch, tears building in her eyes. "And that's final. Come on, I'll help you pack." Callie held out her hand and waited for her to take it.

With a defeated sigh, Santana placed her hand in Callie's and slumped her way to the guest bedroom where they silently packed up her things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Across the hall at Mark's apartment, the Sloan men were currently tangled up in a heated match of operation. After Mark successfully removed the wishbone from Cavity Sam's body, he looked over at his nephew who was staring off into space.

With a sigh, Mark put down the tweezers and cleared his throat, "So," he started, "how are you and Santana?"

Puck looked up from his hands and nodded, "We're good. She said we could try again." he said with a small smile on his face.

"That's great!" Mark said happily and clapped the younger man on his shoulder, but then noticed that his nephew wasn't sharing the same joy he was. "It's great, right?"

"Yeah!" he said a little too loud, "I mean, I think it is."

Mark eyed him suspiciously before asking, "Well then, what's the problem?"

With a deep breath, Puck shook his head, "It's just," he started, "she said that my work was going to be cut out for me." Mark nodded his head and waited for him to continue, "And if I know Santana like I think I do, it's going to be hell."

To the best of his abilities, Mark tried to hold in his laughter. He knew exactly what his nephew was talking about. Callie was the exact same way. And the truly frightened look on his face only made it that much more amusing.

Unable to hold back, Mark let out a bark of laughter and received a harsh glare from Puck along with a firm punch to the arm, "Okay! Sorry!" he shouted, holding his hands up in defense.

"It's not funny." Puck growled at his uncle.

"I know, I know," Mark agreed, "It's just..." he trailed off, "It amazes me how much Callie and Santana are alike!"

Puck looked at his uncle with confusion in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that both Callie and Santana have the power to bring some of the most dashing and sexiest men, us by the way," Mark said gesturing between the both of them, "down to their knees and beg for their mercy."

"What!?" Puck asked incredulously, "You..you think I...I'm afraid of Santana? Pfft! I am not afraid of Santana Lopez." He said, somewhat firmly, but not at all convincingly.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Puck and crossed his arms over his chest, "Mhmm...sure."

"Whatever" he huffed, "Wait...are you saying your *scared* of Aunt Callie?"

"Hell yeah." Mark said without missing a beat, he smirked at seeing the look of shock on his nephew's face then continued, "And I happily get down on my knees and worship at her feet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Callie sat at the kitchen bar anxiously biting her fingernails. She glanced up at the clock for the 5th time that morning and sighed, Aria would be there soon. Her head jerked towards the guest bedroom as Santana padded her way out, her Cheerios duffle bag hoisted on her shoulder.

"Morning." Callie greeted her softly. Santana walked over to one of the bar stools and plopped in the seat next to her.

"Morning."

"Are you hungry? I could make you-"

Cutting off her aunt, Santana shook her head, "No. I don't have much of an appetite this morning."

"Oh." Callie nodded, knowing exactly what she was feeling. "Okay."

After a few minutes of silence between the two Latinas, Santana cleared her throat.

"What time is mom suppose to be here?" she asked.

Glancing down at her watch, Callie answered, "She should be here in a few minutes."

Santana nodded and nervously twirled her ponytail around her index finger. Callie watched as she quietly fidgeted with the hem of the skirt she wore, wishing she could do anything to keep her from leaving.

The door to the apartment swung open and Mark strolled in making his way to Callie.

"Good Morning." he announced happily as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss to Callie's head.

"Morning." They both mumbled, staring down at the countertop.

Mark looked from one woman to another and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey," he started, "What's with the long faces?"

Callie looked up at him and smiled sadly, "My sister is due here any minute now."

Nodding his understanding, Mark wrapped his arms around Callie's shoulders and hugged her tight, giving her the strength she needed to get through.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing both women to jump in their seats. A look of nervousness crept upon their faces as Callie took a deep breath and looked over at her neice.

"Everythings going to be okay, sweetheart." she reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Santana scoffed and looked up at her aunt, "You and I both know everything will not be okay, Aunt Callie."

Sighing, Callie sent her a small smile before moving out of Mark's embrace and heading to the door and pulling it open.

As expected, her sister Aria stood on the other side. "Calliope."

"Aria." Callie half-heartedly greeted her sister will a tight lipped smile.

"You did manage to tell my daughter that I'd be arriving this morning, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Callie held the door open and moved aside to allow her sister to walk through. "Yeah I did manage to let her know." she snapped. "It's not like she was thrilled to know you were coming."

Aria walked into the apartment and shot her sister a glare. She immediately spotted her daughter at the kitchen bar and firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"Santana Maria Lopez, start talking!" she demanded.

Santana looked up at her mother, " Hi mom. Nice to see you too." she said sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh Aria...don't get your panties in a twist." Callie chimed in from behind them. Aria swirled around to her sister and narrowed her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you Calliope." she angrily reminded her. "You have no say in how I handle _my_ daughter."

Callie rolled her eyes as she made her to the couch, where Mark had moved to, and sat down. "That's just the thing, Aria. She doesn't need you to 'handle' her." she said using her fingers to quote her sisters way of parenting. "Santana is 16 years old and wise enough to make her own decisions."

Aria crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at her daughter who was nodding agreeingly and abruptly stopped once she met her mothers eyes.

Turning back to her sister, Aria spoke, " Since when are you the expert on parenting, Callie?" she asked. "The last I recalled you never had a child before..." she trailed off before pausing to think, "Oh wait... I take that back. Let's share what happened to your child, shall we Calliope?"

Callie gasped and shot up from the couch, pointing a finger in her finger in Aria's direction, "That is none of your business, Arianna!"

"Oh?" Aria asked, "You seem to think it's okay to judge my parenting skills, Callie. Why don't we see how well yours are, or, should I say, would have been."

"Aria, shut up!" Callie commanded.

Before Aria could say anything else, Mark slowly stood from the couch and cleared his throat. "What is she talking about, Callie?" he asked.

Callie turned around to face him, tears causing her vision to blur, "Mark..." she sighed, her voice cracking.

"I see you haven't told him, huh Calliope?" Aria looked over at Mark and extended her hand. "I don't think we've officially met, Aria Lopez. "

Shaking her hand, he nodded his greeting, "Mark Sloan."

"Well, Mark Sloan, I'm sure you'd like to know who the woman you've been dating really is." Aria turned to her sister who was crumbling on the spot, "Go ahead, Calliope. Tell us all about how you got pregnant at 15 and aborted your baby."

Tears streamed freely down Callie's face as she looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, each wearing a different expression.  
"I..."

"Not so perfect anymore, are you Callie?" Aria mocked.

Finally reaching Mark's gaze, Callie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Wordlessly, she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Aria watched her sister flee with a proud smirk on her face. She turned back to her daughter and cleared her throat, "Santana," she called, " Get your things, we're leaving." she began to walk towards the door before her daughter's words caused her to stop.

"No." Santana replied.

Spinning around to face her daughter, Aria raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Excuse me?"

"I said no, mom." Santana repeated with much more confidence in her voice.

"No? Santana Lopez I am your mother and what I say goes. End of story."

Shaking her head, Santana replied, "Did you see what you just did to Aunt Callie?" she yelled pointing to the closed door, "There is no way I'm leaving her like this. So, no mom, I am not going home with you."

Scoffing, Aria rolled her eyes, "Oh please, your Aunt only has herself to blame."

Seeing the anger build up in Santana's eyes, Mark decided to step in, "Um, Aria, I think you've done enough damage for one day. For everyones sake, I think it would be best if you left, please."

Aria eyed Mark up and down before twirling around to face her daughter once more, "I'll be at The Archfield. Our plane leaves tomorrow at noon, if you know what's good for you, Santana you'll be there." And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the apartment.

Mark and Santana stood in silence for a few minutes, each letting the events of the last 10 minutes sink in.

Taking a deep breath, Mark looked at the younger brunette and cleared his throat, "Santana, do you mind giving me a couple minutes alone with Callie?"

Santana shook her head, "Yeah, of course. I'll just go across the hall with Puck." she smiled up at him before heading for the door, but stopped before pulling it open. "Mark?"

"Yeah?" Mark asked swiveling around to face her.

"Thank you."

Mark smirked at her, "No problem, kid."

With that, Santana opened the door and softly closed it behind her.

Heading for Callie's bedroom door, Mark stopped before opening and knocked quietly.

"Cal?"

Without getting a response, he turned to doorknob and pushed the door open. His heart broke at the sight before him. Callie was sitting in the corner of her bedroom, her knees drawn in to her chest as she sobbed into them. Mark softly shut the door, the quiet thud causing her to jump and look up at him.

Her red bloodshot eyes tore through his soul as a new wave of tears were brought to her eyes. Moving quickly, Mark walked over to her and crouched down so they were eye level. He brushed her hair from her face as he dried her tears.

Callie continues to sob and soon began choking and finding it hard to breathe. Mark tried his best to soothe her but nothing seemed to work.

"Cal..baby... you have to breathe." he whispered, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Slowly, Callie began to calm down as her sobs subsided. Mark placed both hands on the side of her face and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Sending her a small smile, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him, and all he could see was the pain in her eyes.

Mark dropped his hands from her face and wrapped one a beneath her knees the other around her shoulders and lifted her into his arms. Callie snuggled against his chest as he pushed his way through the bathroom door and sat her on the sink.

"You're gonna break your back hefting me around one of these days, Sloan."

Mark looked up at her and shook his head, "Never."

She watched as he adjusted the water taps to a comfortable temperature, not scalding hot the way she usually showered before moving back to where she sat.

Mark tugged the hem of her shirt and removed the article of clothing from her body. Callie shivered as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her hips, taking her panties with them. She took the liberty of removing her bra, then placed her hand in Mark's as he helped her off the counter and lead her to the shower.

After helping her step in, Mark turned away to leave, but stopped once he felt Callie's hand close around his wrist.

"Stay."

That single word was all it took for Mark to strip himself of all his clothing and slip into the shower behind her. When she leaned forward and reached for her shampoo, Mark beat her to it and squirt some in his hands before he began to lather the lavender scented soap into her hair.

Callie moaned in pleasure as Mark massaged her scalp, his fingers running the ends of her dark mane. When he was done, he placed her beneath the spray of the shower and smiled down at her as he washed the soap from her hair. When he was convinced that all the shampoo was gone, he picked up her conditioner and repeated his process.

After thoroughly washing the conditioner from her hair, he soaped his hands with the body was she used, that he loved so much, and dropped to his knees in front of her. He picked up one of her legs and slowly began to lather her silky skin. Mark paid extra attention to the back of her knees as he lightly tickled the sensative skin there, causing a little giggle to slip past her lips.

Moving his hands up, Mark soaped the rest of her body, spending a little too much time on her butt and breasts. However, he successfully managed to rinse her off and wrap her in a towel before leading her back to the bedroom where they didn't even bother with clothes, then climbed into Callie's bed.

With her laying atop his chest, one leg swung over his, Mark looked down at her and cleared his throat.

"So," he started, "You ready to tell me what's going on?" he asked softly.

Callie lifted herself off his chest and propped herself against the headboard beside him. Taking a deep breath she reached over and clasped her hand to his.

"Everything that Aria said was true. Yes, I did get pregnant when I was 15 and yes, I did abort my baby." she looked over at him before she continued to, "But, it didn't happen how your thinking it did."

Mark looked at her confused, "How did it happen then?"

Callie was silent for a moment before she spoke again, so soft that Mark had to lean in to hear her, "I was raped."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Puck's attention shot to the door as he heard it open then slam shut. He craned his neck in time to see Santana fall to her knees and start to sob. Shooting up from his spot on the couch, he was at her side in an instant and immediately wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what was going on, but he would definitely hold her while she literally broke down in front of him.

Rubbing small circles to her back, Puck used his other hand to lift her head and bring her eyes to meet his, "Hey," he said softly while he brushed the tears from her cheeks, "What's going on?"

Santana looked up at him and shook her head, her hair flipping from side to side, "M..my mom..." she sobbed out but couldn't continue as a brand new wave of tears started to fall from her eyes. Puck tightened his arms around her before standing from the ground, pulling her up with him and leading her over to the couch where he pulled her into his lap.

She continued to cry into the crook of his neck as he gently caressed her thigh, rocking her lightly back and forth on the couch. They stayed like that on the couch for a while before Puck noticed that her sobbing had stopped and her breath had become even. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile when he saw that she was asleep.

Placing a tender kiss to her forehead, he let his head fall back onto the couch as he tried to wrack his brain for any explanation as to why she was so upset. But, whatever it was, he would be the one to hold her and comfort her. Most of all, he would be the one to protect her, and make sure that no more harm would ever come her way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Y...you were raped?!" Mark managed to choke out after a while of letting Callie's words sink in.

Looking down at her lap, Callie silently nodded. Mark ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy breath before looking over at her, noticing the tears that had begun to run down her bronze cheeks. He brought his hand up to face and tilted her head up to meet his gaze, before lovingly wiping the tears away.

"When-" he started, "-how? Why didn't you tell me?!"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Callie sighed, "When I was 15," she started, "a new teacher was hired at the high school me and my brothers went to."

"What about Aria?" Mark interrupted,

Callie shook her head, "Aria was already halfway through her sophomore year at college by then." she answered, "Anyway, the new teacher was hired to replace one of my teachers who had taken a job in Maine." Mark listened attentively as she shared her story, "The first week on the job he was really nice, you know? He wanted to get to know us, get used to the way we did things. He was kind, sweet and he would smile at me and I would blush..."

Mark felt his chest tightening at the thought of Callie blushing for anyone but him, "How old was this guy, Cal?" he asked incredulously.

"He couldn't have been older than 23. But, I...don't really remember." she said quietly and Mark nodded his understanding, "In class, he'd call on me for everything and I'd always know the answer. He'd send me little glances and smirks. I didn't think anything of it, I mean, I was 15, all I could think about was being a normal teenager."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Then, one day after school, I had to stay late to rehearse for the school talent show. I was going to sing." They both smiled at that little detail, Mark knew first hand how beautiful Callie's voice was.

"By the time I was finished, it was dark outside and I was going to have to walk home." He could tell by the way her hands were clamming up and tears were brimming around her eyes that she was getting to the point in the story they both were dreading to hear.

"I walked out to the parking lot, and he was just about to get into his car when he noticed me. He offered to take me home and," her voice cracking a bit before she continued, "and I stupidly agreed." She let out humorless chuckle as she reached up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Mark grabbed her wrists and pulled her to face him, making sure her eyes were locked on his, "You were in no way stupid, Callie. You were young and vulnerable. The only thing stupid about this is the fact that you had a teacher who was 23 and was apparently a dirty bastard who did this kind of stuff to teenagers. This was not your fault, do you understand me?" he said firmly. She looked up at him, and nodded, feeling a little scared at the tone in his voice. He noticed the fear in her eyes and leaned foward to leave a soft kiss to her lips.

"So, what happened next?" he asked as he leaned back against the headboard and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We talked and chatted about school, college, what I wanted to be when I grew up. Then, I realized that we had stopped and he reached to turn off the car. I looked out the window and noticed that he pulled into the parked outside of the park that was near my house. When I turned back to ask him what was going on, he flew at me and-" A sob escaped her lips as memories of the fateful night came rushing back to her.

Mark tightened his grip on her before kissing her temple, Callie shut her eyes tight before continuing, "He started to rip at my clothes and I..I tried to push him off. I did. You have to know that I tri...tried to get away. I, I screamed and yelled for help, for anything. But no one heard me. Then, everything just went...black." With tears spilling from her eyes, Callie cuddled closer to Mark and sobbed into the crook of his neck. The only thing he could do was hold on to her tight and make sure she knew that she would always be safe, here, in his arms.

Minutes passed before Callie's sobs had lessened and she moved to lay her head in his lap. Mark tangled his hand in her hair and lightly massaged her scalp as his other caressed her hip. He listened as she cleared her throat and started to speak once more, "The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed. They said someone found me laying behind a tree in the park, but I didn't remember anything. My parents were going crazy and my mother was on the verge of tears."

Callie sniffled a bit at the memory of her mother's face, "I listened as the doctor who worked on me announce that I had been raped and I could see the pain and horror rush through every single one of my family members faces. The police were called in and I answered all their questions, told them everything I knew. It turned out that my teacher was going by a fake name. The real man was registered as a sex offender in more than 10 states across the U.S. I wasn't the first person he assaulted."

Mark had never been one for tears, but hearing as Callie, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, had gone through something as terrible as this instantly brought water to his eyes. He cursed himself when one of his tears landed on her cheek, causing her to turn in his lap and look up at him. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her palm, calmly wiping the tears away.

After clearing his throat, he looked down at her, "What happened after?"

"My dad hired a kick-ass lawyer and he was arrested." She answered with a simple shrug. "But," she continued, "a month later, I realized-"

"You were pregnant." Mark finished for her.

Callie nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you tell your parents?" he asked, breaking the momentary silence that had enveloped them.

"No." she answered, shaking her head, "I, I couldn't tell them. I couldn't stand to see the disappointment in their eyes." Callie said sadly, "So...I called Aria."

Mark looked shocked, "Aria? Why Aria?"

"I know what you're thinking," she replied with a little chuckle, "But, she was still my sister, and she was the only I thought I could run to at a time like this. So...I called her. And she came."

"Oh." He said simply and motioned for her to continue.

"So," Callie started talking again, "I told her about everything that happened, she held me as I broke down all over again, and then she drove me to the clinic and sat with me the entire time."

"Why do you guys hate each other then?" Mark questioned, "Something like this...usually brings people closer, it doesn't usually push them apart."

"I don't hate my sister." she said firmly. "But, when the grief of killing my baby finally got to me, I...ended up blurting it out to my parents." Callie looked over at Mark before continuing, "I told them everything, how I called Aria, and how she took me to get it done. To say they were furious would be an understatement."

"Wait," Mark interrupted her, "They were furious at you?"

Callie shook her head, "No." she replied, "They were furious at Aria."

With a confused look, Mark questioned, "Aria? But why-"

"My parents don't believe in abortion." she said before he could finish, "They thought it was foolish of Aria to come to my rescue and take me to get it done. My parents ended up blaming her for the whole thing and evidently cutting her off from everything she had ever known."

Taking a long breath, Callie sighed before continuing, "To this day she blames the fact that our family has completely written her out of their lives on me. And, to be honest, I can't blame her. It is my fault, if I had just gone alone or-"

Before she could finish, Mark quickly cut her off, "No." he said with a firm tone, "You were scared and worried, and the first thing you wanted to do was call your sister. There is nothing wrong with that, Callie. You did nothing wrong." She nodded her head and snuggled further into his lap.

"I tried to make my family see reason for so many years, but they would never budge. I pray to God every night that they will forgive my sister and welcome her back with open arms. I love Aria to death and this is the last thing I ever wanted to happen to her. Since then, it has just been a downward spiral for our relationship." Tears began to, once again, spill from her eyes and Mark leaned down to place a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling her up and tugging her into his arms.

He held on to her as tight as he could as he whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby." One of his free hands tangled in her hair as she pulled back and he lifted his other to wipe away her tears, "I just wish you'd told me all of this before. I could've helped you, Cal."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Mark. I-I wanted to, I just...I didn't know how you'd react or how you'd feel about knowing about all of...this." she rambled through her tears. "I just didn't want to lose you. I wouldn't be able to survive if I ever lost you."

Mark placed both hands on each of her cheeks as he lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, "You will never lose me, Callie. I am right here. And I promise you that I am not going anywhere. No matter what."

Callie lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. Mark held her as she cried and whispered soothing words into her ear, while he placed light kisses at the crook of her neck, and dug his nose into her raven locks.

After what felt like hours, Mark noticed that Callie's breathing had returned to normal and that her tears had subsided. Ever so gently, he eased down the comforter that rested on her bed and carefully slipped her underneath. He brushed her hair out of her face before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss to her forehead before whispering "I love you." in her ear.

He then slipped off the bed and removed his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, before climbing back on next to Callie and pulling her against his chest. Letting out a content sigh, he held her closer as he ran his hands through her raven-colored hair for a while before finally letting the exhaustion of the morning reach him, and willingly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! This is a short one, but I promise more is coming! I hope you all are still with me. **

**Review are loved!**

Chapter 9

A knocking on her bedroom door stirred Callie out of her deep sleep. Groaning, she lifted her head off Mark's chest and looked over at the clock that was on her bedside table. 9:00 pm. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized they had slept the entire day away. The knocking persisted, so Callie placed a light kiss to Mark's chest before slipping out of the bed, and his arms.

She quickly threw on Mark's t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before padding over to her door. Pulling it open quietly, Callie gasped at the sight of her niece. She turned to make sure that Mark hadn't woken before stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door softly behind her.

"Santana!" she managed gasped out once the door was closed, "Sweetie, what are you still doing here?"

The younger Latina looked up at her aunt and shrugged, "There was no way in hell I was going to leave you, Aunt Callie."

Callie smiled at her before enveloping her in a tight hug. Santana wrapped her arms around her aunt and relished in the warmth of her embrace. When they finally pulled back, both had tears in their eyes. They looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"How are you holding up?" Santana asked as the two women collapsed on the couch.

"I'm fine." Callie replied with a shrug, "Really, you didn't have to stay. Your mom is probably-"

"I don't care what my mom thinks, tía." Santana cut in. "I wanted to stay. And no one, not my mom, or anyone else could've stopped me." she finished proudly.

"She is still your mother, mi sobrina. Whether you like it or not, you will have to go back home eventually."

"I know," Santana said sadly, "I'll go back. I wasn't planning on staying here forever. Seattle's too wet for me anyway, It's seriously messing up my hair." She emphasized by flipping her black locks over her shoulder. "How can you live with so much rain in one year?"

Callie shook her head and laughed, "You get used to it." she answered, "Well, you and Puck must be starving." Santana sent a smirk to her aunt and nodded her head, "How about we go out and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Santana replied standing up and holding her hands out to help Callie up, "I have to wake up Puck. He's still sleeping curled up like a damn baby." The women laughed and Callie nodded.

"I have to wake up Mark, too." she said, then looked over at her niece, sharing the same look, "Men."

"What would they do without us?" They shared another round of laughter before each Latina set off to wake up their sleeping men.

A while later, the foursome found themselves seated at a little diner that was near Callie and Mark's apartment. The tension was tense and could be felt throughout the entire table.

Puck looked around at each person's face and noticed they were all wearing the same look of sorrow. Being the nosy bastard that he was, he decided to ask on it,

"Okay," he cut through the silence that had come over them, "What's wrong with everyone this morning? You all look like you saw some kind of monster."

"Something like that." Santana and Callie answered at the same time.

With a confused expression Puck glanced from one woman to the other, "Anyone care to fill me in on what I seem to be missing?"

Santana looked at her aunt, noticing that she was in no shape to explain, she then looked up at Mark with pleading eyes, "Can you tell him?"

Mark immediately shook his head, "Sorry kid," he denied holding his hands up, "I am not the man for that job."

Sighing, Santana began to speak, "My mom showed up this morning," she watched the shock pass over Puck's face, "Well, actually, she came last night, but we weren't home. Anyway, she came to take me back home and she and-" she pointed at Callie who had ducked her head, "-aunt Callie got into a fight and now she's at the Archfield until tomorrow and she's expecting me to be there by the time she leaves tomorrow." She finished her explanation with a deep breath before taking a large gulp of her water.

After getting over his state of shock Puck nodded his head and let out a low whistle, "Woah."

"Yeah." The other three table members said at the same time.

A few minutes of silence went by before Puck spoke again, "So," he turned toward Santana, "What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea." she said honestly.

"You have to go back with her tomorrow." Callie announced and everyone turned to face her.

"But aunt Callie-" Santana started to object but Callie simply rose her hand and stopped her from finishing.

"She is your mother, Santana. What she says, goes."

"But-"

Callie shook her head, "No buts. As much as I want you here, you belong at home in Lima." she spoke with a firm tone, "With your mother. That's final Santana." Although she hated to say it, Callie knew that this was the best for her niece. And that's all she ever wanted for her.

Realizing that she was not gonna win this battle, Santana sighed in defeat and crossed her arms over chest.

The rest of dinner was quiet, Mark and Puck both tried to engage the girls in conversation, but was unsuccessful, only getting one worded answers from either of them. They ate in almost complete silence and eventually left, each of them a little more uncomfortable than when they arrived.

Back at the apartment complex, Santana mumbled a soft 'goodnight' to Puck and scurried into her aunt's apartment. Callie slumped her shoulders as she watched Santana slam the door to her apartment before she turned to Puck and warmly bid him goodnight and also watched as he stepped into his uncle's apartment, leaving Mark and Callie alone in the hall.

Mark, who had been carefully watching Callie ever since they left the diner, noticed the trembling of her lower lip and recognized what was happening. She was about to break down. Before she could, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight against his chest.

Unable to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall all evening, Callie let them flow freely as she cried into Mark's chest. Rubbing her back tenderly, he whispered soothing words into her ear, just to let her know that he was there.

Minutes passed before Callie took a deep breath and pulled away from Mark and wiped the last of her tears. With a sad smile, she looked up at him and couldn't help but melt at the love and concern that filled his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly, bringing his hand up to cup her face and rub his thumb across her cheek.

Callie leaned into his hand as she nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." she reassured him, "I just wish-"

"I know." Mark cut in, knowing that she would most likely break down again if she had to finish.

"Yeah."

"It's going to be okay, Callie." he told her.

When she gazed into his eyes, Mark could practically see the vulnerability in her eyes as she spoke, "How do you know?"

"Have I ever lied to you before, Torres?" he asked with his patent, McSteamy smirk.

She shook her head with a chuckle, "Never."

"I don't plan on starting anytime soon."

Callie smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and softly pressing her lips to his. The mere feeling of her lips against his sent chills up and down his spine while his hands found her hips and caressed the soft skin there. Feeling his grip on her tighten, Callie giggled lightly as she pulled away, getting a groan of frustration in return.

"Hey!" he scolded, "It was just getting good!"

"Sorry baby, but I'm exhausted." she said with a slight pout. Mark ignored her and leaned back in for another kiss. Callie allowed him a few seconds before she lifted her hands to his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Mark, I'm serious."

Dropping his head in defeat, Mark groaned, "Fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the floor. Callie laughed as he set her back on her feet and she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight."

Mark leaned against the hall wall and watched as she moved to her door and stopped with her hand on the doorknob before turning back to him.

"I love you, you know that?."

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek, "I love you too, Torres. Goodnight."

Callie pushed open the door and sent him a small wave before shutting it, leaving Mark in the hallway, a toothy smile plastered on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Callie knocked lightly on the door to her guest bedroom before pushing it open. She smiled at the sight of her niece burrowed underneath the covers, her similar dark locks curtaining her face.

Quietly, she made her way over to the bed and climbed in with her. She lovingly brushed the hair from Santana's face before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Santana, sweetie it's time to get up." she announced softly.

Callie giggled as her niece groaned and cuddled lower under the covers.

"Santana, your flight is at noon. You have to get up." she said a little more loudly, gently shaking awake the sleeping teen.

Reluctantly, Santana slowly opened her eyes and was met with the smiling face of her aunt.

"Do I have to go?" she asked sleepily.

Callie nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Santana sat up and ran her hand through her hair as she sat against the headboard of the bed.

"How long do you think I'll be grounded for?"

With a laugh Callie mimicked her nieces' actions and leaned against the headboard.

"I don't think she'll be that hard on you." Santana raised an eyebrow in her aunts direction and Callie couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay fine. She'll be mad, she'll yell get all flustered," they both let out a laugh knowing exactly what Aria Torres looked like when she was flustered, "but she loves you and she's only doing what's best for you."

Sighing, Santana laid her head on her aunt's shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you."

Callie wrapped her arm around her niece's shoulder and held her tight. "I'm gonna miss you too, mi sobrina." They sat there for a while before Callie announced that it was time to go.

Across the hall, Mark was hopelessly trying to calm Puck, who had taken to pacing back and forth in front of the t.v.

"I mean, I just can't let her go back alone, right?" he asked, before Mark could answer Puck spoke again, "Her mom is pretty nuts. I should go with her. She needs me to-"

"Puck." Mark shouted catching the attention of the rambling teen, "Calm down and take a breath."

Puck sighed as he flopped down onto the couch next to his uncle. "I have to go." he finally decided.

"You have to go." Mark agreed with a smirk. "I think you accomplished everything you came here for. And now, you can go back home and finish living your life!" he said playfully punching his arm.

Looking up at his uncle Puck smirked, "Thank-"

"Don't even try to thank me." Mark said holding his hand up. "I didn't do anything. It was all you, Puck."

"Yeah. But still, you made me see that it's okay to feel things even if I'm afraid, and I will always be thankful for that." he sent the signature Sloan Smirk his uncle's way and received one in return.

The two men sat in silence for a while before Mark cleared his throat, "Okay!" he announced, "Enough with this male-bonding crap. We have to get you packed up."

"Aaah, and here I thought we were finally having a moment." Puck joked as he got up off the couch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Santana, let's go!" Callie called from the door, slipping on her coat. Santana grumpily trudged out of the guest room, rolling her suitcase behind her.

"Ready?" Callie asked as she opened the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Santana muttered as she followed her aunt out of the apartment.

"I have to let Uncle Mark know we're leaving. I'm sure he wants to say goodbye." Callie told her then crossed the hall to Mark's and knocked. She was met with the smiling face of her boyfriend a few seconds later.

"Hey." he greeted her and leaned down to leave a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi. We're about to head out. Santana's plane leaves soon."

"Make that Santana and Puck's plane leaves soon." Mark corrected her and watched as both Latina's faces tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean Puck's plane too?" Santana asked from behind her aunt.

Puck appeared in the doorway, his luggage in tow and greeted them with a wide smile. "He means that I'm going home with you."

"What-"

Before Santana could finish Puck continued, "You really don't expect me to leave you alone to face your mom for a 4 hour flight by yourself do you?"

"Are you serious?" Santana asked.

"As a heart attack." he replied with a smirk. "Come on. Let's get going. We don't want to miss our flight." he stepped out the door and laced his fingers with Santana's then began to lead her toward the elevator.

Callie watched the teens stroll down the hall before turning back to Mark who was grinning cockily at her. "That was quite sneaky of you Dr. Sloan."

"Eh. I try." he said with a shrug. Callie laughed before pulling him out the door and down the hall.

"Come on, we're gonna make them miss their plane."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Awhile later, Mark parked the car at SeaTac International Airport and hopped out to help Callie out as Puck did the same with Santana.

As they made their to the check-in, Aria was waiting outside, looking sleek and prim as ever, with her arms crossed over chest.

"Santana," she greeted her daughter, "I see you are still capable of making wise decision." Santana rolled her eyes at her mother as she reached down and clasped her hand to Callie, who had immediately stiffened at the sight of her sister.

"Calliope."

"Aria."

Aria then turned to Mark who was watching both sisters silently, "Mark, nice to see you again."

Mark sent a half smile her way, "You too." Aria smile at him before turning to her daughter whose hand was clasped tightly to Puck's.

"Are you ready to go Santana? Our flight leaves soon."

Santana nodded at her mother and turned to Puck, "Ready?"

"Yep." he said with a smile.

Aria looked between the two teens with a confused expression on her face, "Who is this? And what is he ready for?"

Santana rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "This is Puck mom, my boyfriend. And he is flying home with us."

Puck held out his hand to her mother, "It's great to finally meet you Mrs. Lopez." Instead of shaking his hand, Aria simply stared at it then turned to her daughter.

"He is not flying home with us."

"Yes he is." Santana stated, "It's either he flies home with us today or I fly home with him later. Without you." Both mother and daughter stared each other down both their facial expressions the same.

Giving a defeated sigh, Aria nodded, "Fine. I'll give wait for you inside." she said as she turned and headed into the airport.

"Alright kiddos," Mark announced after she was gone, "Enjoy High School, enjoy life, and don't forget to call every once in awhile." he said with a chuckle as he punched his nephew playfully in the shoulder.

"We promise we'll call when we land." Puck promised and Santana nodded her agreement.

"You better." Callie said, trying her hardest not to cry. The speakerphone announced that their flight was about to start boarding. She turned to Puck and smiled, "Come here, you." she said pulling him into a warm hug.

"It was really nice to meet you."

Puck smiled as he hugged her back, "It was nice to meet you too."

Callie squeezed him tight and whispered, "Take care of her for me."

With a nod, Puck pulled away from her, "Of course."

Beside them, Mark pulled Santana into a big hug, lifting her off her feet. "You're a great kid, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Make sure you keep Puck over there in line."

"I will." Santana chuckled as he set her down on her feet, "Take care of my Aunt Callie for me." she whispered.

Mark smiled down at her before placing a kiss to her forehead, "I promise." Santana smiled at him before turning to her Aunt Callie who gave her a small smile.

The two Latina's embraced each other in a big hug, slightly swaying back and forth. "I love you, mi sobrina." Callie whispered into her niece's hair.

"I love you too, tía." she whispered back. They pulled away from each other, but held the other at arm's length.

"You're gonna be fine." Callie reassured her. Santana simply nodded. "Call me. Anytime."

"I will, I promise." Santana leaned forward and kissed her aunt's cheek, "Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Mark and Puck watched as Callie and Santana hugged each other before turning to each other. "We don't have to hug." Puck stated.

"Yeah." Mark agreed, but through an arm around his shoulders, "But we can."

They did the common male hug complete with a slap on the back. "Keep in touch." Puck told his uncle.

"I will." Mark promised. "That goes for you too." Puck simply nodded at his uncle.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to break this up, but we have to go." Puck said as the speaker announced for the last call for their flight.

Last goodbyes were said and soon Puck and Santana were hand in hand walking toward their gate.

Mark and Callie stood back, their hands intertwined, as they watched them leave.

"I miss them already." Callie said as she watched them disappear around the corner.

Mark through an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her temple. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Mark snuggled closer to Callie as the sun began to shine out from behind her curtains. He relished in the feeling of her warm body pressed against his allowing him to feel every wonderful curve of her body. He decided to stay the night after Callie had practically cried the entire way home from the hospital. They sat on the couch and cuddled until the call from Santana and Puck came in telling them that they had gotten back home safely. After eating their way through an entire four cheese pizza, Mark and Callie finally made their way to bed.

Now, Mark was content to just watch. He watched the fall of her chest with every breath she took. He watched the way her eyes subconsciously tightened when the light of the sun hit her face. The way her lips slightly parted when he rubbed his hand over the soft plane of her stomach.

"Stop staring. It's creepy." Callie mumbled, her voice thick with sleep, her eyes still shut.

Mark chuckled as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to her lips. "You love it."

Callie slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at him. "It's still creepy." she lifted a hand to his hair and ran her hand through his adorable case of bedhead.

"What's on your mind, gorgeous?" he asked brushing a lock of hair from her face, knowing that there was something indeed eating away at her.

Sighing, Callie snuggled closer to him, "Was it wrong for me to let my sister take the blame?" she asked quietly. Mark sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

"I think-" he paused, "-I think you did the only thing you thought you could do. You were a child, Callie. You didn't know what else to do."

"Yeah but-" Callie took a deep breath, tears springing to her eyes, "-I should've,  
I should've done something. Anything."

"Okay." Mark said, he sat them up in the bed and looked into her eyes, "If you were given a chance to go back and do something, what would you do?"

Before Callie answered, she looked up at him and thought long and hard about her answer, "I guess I would try harder. I would try to make them see that I was the one to blame, not Aria." she paused and thought for another second, "I would defend her, and stand by her instead of let her stand up to them by herself. I would show them that she helped me because I begged her too, not because she wanted to." she choked on her words as a sob escaped her throat.

Mark stroked his fingers through her hair as he listened quietly and waited for her to continue.

After catching her breath, Callie wiped her eyes and continued, "If I could do anything, I would apologize to her for putting her in this position in the first place. I would've been a better little sister."

They sat in silence until Mark cleared his throat, pulling Callie out her trance. "Well, what's stopping you from doing all of that, Callie?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him in utter shock, "What-" she breathed out, "-Mark, I can't turn back time. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do to change what happened between me and Aria."

"Callie." he said grabbing her face in both hands so she was looking directly into his eyes, "You can still change your relationship with your sister. You can change the relationship with her and your family."

Callie shook her head, "No Mark. I can't"

"You can't." he repeated, not too convinced with her answer, "The Callie Torres I know can do anything she puts her mind to. The Callie I know is badass, brave, smart, and takes no shit from anyone. The Callie I know and the Callie I love, she can do this."

"She sounds pretty amazing." she said softly, looking down into her lap. Mark chuckled as he lifted her chin up with his finger.

"She's more than amazing. She's extraordinary." he said with a dazzling smile.

Callie lunged forward and crushed her lips to his as her hands cradled his face. Mark dug his fingers into her hair as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and laved over his sensually. Their passionate kiss came to a stop at the need for breath and Callie pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mark replied and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now come on," he said hopping out of bed and holding out his hand for her to take, "let's get some food because I am seriously starving. All this family therapy makes for a hungry stomach." Callie laughed as she let him help her off the bed and lead her to the kitchen.

"What's the doctor hungry for?" she asked as she tied her apron behind her back.

Mark thoughtfully tapped his chin, "Mmmm...pancakes."

"Pancakes it is." Callie declared and Mark raised his eyebrow at her submission, "Well, its the least I can do for the therapy session and ego boost." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Actually," he interrupted as he hopped onto the kitchen counter, "the ego boost is gonna cost you extra."

Callie raised her eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

Mark nodded, "Yup. I let you know how you can repay me later." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Callie laughed and slapped his thigh before she began taking out the necessary ingredients for pancakes. Before she could begin mixing, there was knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Mark asked. Callie shook her head.

"Nope."

"If it's another one of your family members I'm gonna hurt someone." Mark decided. Callie rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands and made her way to the door.

She pulled it open and her jaw dropped at the people she saw. "Well, well, well, look who's back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, back in Lima, Santana was grumpily sitting on one side of her family's dining room table while her parents sat at the other.

"Santana." her father, Antonio Lopez, called her out of her silence. "Are you ready to explain yourself?"

"Explain what?" she asked.

Aria answered before her husband could, "You know what Santana Maria Lopez." she said sternly, "Please explain to us why you decided to run off to Seattle without so much as a note."

"I had to see Aunt Callie." Santana answered plainly.

With a roll of her eyes Aria pressed on, "Yes but why. Why did you have to see your Aunt Callie? Why couldn't you come to us for help? We are your parents, Santana. Your aunt should have nothing to do with you, she is vile and, and she -"

"Stop talking about Aunt Callie that way!" Santana exclaimed.

Aria stood from her seat and stared down at her daughter, "I can talk anyway of your aunt, she is my sister and she -" she stopped at the hand of her husband on her arm.

"Arianna, please." he said calming her down. Antonio then turned back to his daughter, "Sweetheart, we just want to know why you couldn't talk to us about what was going on. We only want to help you."

Santana sighed before answering her father, "I can't talk to you guys." she told them. "You guys are always jumping to conclusions, making decisions for me that I want to make for myself."

"Okay." her father sighed, "So why didn't you just tell us that you were going to Seattle."

"I knew you'd try to stop me."

"Damn right we would have tried to stop you!" Aria agreed. "You are sixteen years old. You are not old enough to be leaving the state without telling us."

"This is why I can't talk to you guys! You are constantly treating me like a child!" Santana shouted at her mother.

"So what?!" Aria questioned. "Your dear Aunt Callie treats you like an adult?!" she said with a sneer, "She lets you make your own decisions?"

"No mother! She treats like an actual human being! And not like I'm some child who can't choose for herself! Unlike you!" she exclaimed pointing her finger at her mother.

"Stop!" her father's voice boomed over the two heated Latina's as he stood from his chair. He looked between his wife and daughter before focusing his attention on Aria. "Aria, this is not the way to handle this. Yelling at her is not going to get her to talk to us, so stop. Just stop." Aria dropped her gaze to her lap as Antonio turned to his daughter, "Santana, we just want to help. We cannot do that if you don't let us in. Let us help you."

"You wanna help me? Help me by staying out of my life." Santana barked before she stormed from the room and up the stairs. Seconds later, Antonio and Aria heard her door slam hard enough to rattle some of the pictures on the wall.

The two parents sat in silence before Antonio looked to his wife and sighed, "How are we suppose to get through to her when we can't even hold a simple conversation without it getting out of hand?"

Aria simply shrugged. "I feel like she is constantly trying to push me away." she admitted. "The only person she wants to talk to is Callie." she sneered at her sister's name.

Antonio reached over and gently cradled her hand in his. "What's wrong with her confiding in Callie? She trusts her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"What's wrong is that she's suppose to be able to confide in me. Not my sister." And with that, Aria stood from the table and quietly walked upstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh shut up you know you missed me!" Addison exclaimed as she lunged toward Callie and hugged her tight. The two women laughed as they embraced each other before they pulled away and held each other at arm's length.

"Damn right I missed you!" Callie said with a smile then tugged a piece of Addie's fiery red hair, "You look great as always. How was the vacation?" she asked.

Addie mimicked her actions and tugged a lock of Callie's hair, "You look fabulous also. The vacation was fantastic! We definitely needed it." Addie answered as she looked over her shoulder at Derek, who was standing quiet watching the two women fawn over each other with a smirk on his face.

After another break-up with Meredith Grey, Derek found himself visiting his family in New York where Addison had decided to go for some much needed soul searching. The exes ran into each other one day at Central Park when they decided to have lunch. Their spark had rekindled and they planned to meet again for dinner that night. Several dinners, lunches, walks in the park later, they realized that their love for each other was still there and they were going to do everything in their power to make each other happy.

Weeks later, Addie packed up her things in L.A. and decided to move back to Seattle. Callie was ecstatic at the thought of having her best friend back and even more happy that Addison had found love again.

"Are you just noticing I'm here?" he asked playfully as Addie slapped him on his shoulder. Callie pulled away from Addison to hug Derek, laughing when he lifted her off her feet.

"How you hanging, stud?" she asked as Derek held her at eye level.

"I'm good. Except for the fact that your wife over there," he said nodding to Addison who rolled her eyes, "can't seem to show me any type of respect whatsoever." Callie laughed and swatted his shoulder in the exact spot that Addie had and he set her on her feet, grumbling about his probably now, bruised shoulder.

"Careful," Callie warned, "two naughty rich girls is way worse than one. If I were you, I'd stay on our good side." she said proudly as she slung an arm over Addie's shoulder who nodded her agreement.

"Naughty rich girls?" Mark's voice came from the doorway where he stood leaning against the door jam. "More like needy rich girls." he growled when Addison and Callie both sent a punch his way. "Stop with the violence." he complained rubbing his shoulder.

Derek laughed as he through an arm around Mark's shoulders. "Don't even try my friend. We're clearly overpowered."

Callie and Addison shared a smile with each other, "You sure are." they said simultaneously.

They all erupted in laughter as Callie and Mark ushered their best friends inside.

"Breakfast?" Callie offered, resuming her spot behind the counter.

"Sounds great." Addison said, "You need any help?"

Callie raised a curious eyebrow in her friend's direction as Derek burst out laughing. Addie narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"What?"

"You can't cook."

"Yes I can!" she protested, "I cook."

"Warming up leftovers from a restaurant does not count as cooking, Addison." Callie interjected.

"Whatever." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. The others bursted into laughter at Addison's childlike tantrum.

Soon, the two couples found themselves at Callie's dining table laughing at one of the misfortunate events that happened on Addison and Derek's vacation.

"It was so funny! I almost drowned laughing my ass off at Derek's scream!" Addie exclaimed as tears streamed down her face from laughing so much.

"It was not funny! I really thought that fish was a shark!"

Mark and Callie laughed along with Addison, "Don't lie Derek," Mark said with a chuckle, "We both know you're a scaredy cat on the inside."

"It was this big!" Addie said using her fingers to show small the fish actually was.

"The goggles made it look bigger under the water." Derek insisted.

"Okay buddy." Mark said, clearly not believing him.  
The best friends shared a few more laughs and stories before Callie began clearing the plates, Addie deciding to help her.

"So, what did we miss while we were gone?" she asked as she dried, while Callie washed.

"Well," Callie began, "Nothing really new. The hospital's the same. Same annoying residents. Same dark and twisty grey and the all too perky Izzie Stevens." she said, grimacing at the thought of the blonde, "Oh, and my niece showed up here a few nights ago."

"Sounds like we didn't miss much. Wait, you said your niece? Santana?" Callie nodded and Addie continued, "Santana came here? Was Aria with her?" Addie knew all about what happened between Aria and Callie, and she knew how much anger was between the two.

"Yes Santana came here, and no Aria was not with her." Callie answered as she continued to rinse the dishes.

Addie nodded as she dried off a plate, "Well, what did she come for? It's the middle of the school year. Not really a common vacation time."

Callie chuckled a bit rinsing the last dish then turning the water off and leaning against the counter, "That's what I said. She came here for help. Her boyfriend broke up with her and she needed to get away I guess."

"Ah. The joys of being a teenager." Addie said with a laugh, "So she came to you for help? You?" she dryly.

"Yes me! I can help with relationships!" Callie protested.

"Oh please Cal, your current boyfriend is the hospital whore, well, reformed whore." she reminded her best friend. "You and me, we aren't the best people to go to for relationship advice."

"And yet, we both have the most stable relationships at the hospital. We're both happy. We have men who adore us." she said pointing to Mark and Derek who had migrated to the couch where they were chatting up a storm, "I'd say we're both pretty damn lucky."

Addie followed her gaze and smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are." she agreed. "So, did you help her? Give her advice and stuff."

"Wait, I didn't even get to the best part." Callie said hopping up onto the counter, Addison following. "Mark's nephew showed up that same night."

"Mark has a nephew?" Addison asked confused

Callie nodded, "Yeah. It's okay, I didn't know either." she said waving her hand, "Anyway, his nephew showed up, asking for his help-

"Someone asking for Mark Sloan's help. Wow. I guess we did miss a lot."

"Shut up." Callie said, "And stop interrupting me." Addie stuck her tongue out and threw her hands up in surrender, "Anyway, he came for help, and Mark brought him over for breakfast the next morning, he tried to flirt with me. It seems that the Sloan methods don't fall far from the tree." Addison threw her head back and laughed and Callie waited for her to calm down before she continued.

"So my niece walks out into the living room and it turns out that they know each other! Puck, that's Sloan Jr.'s name, was the one who broke up with Santana and they both came to us at the same exact time for relationship advice!"

Addison gasped and Callie simply nodded head, "Yeah I know. I couldn't believe it either. So they started arguing, the whole time me and Mark are trying to wrap our minds around what was going on. Eventually we had to step in, it was getting a little too heated."

"Of course. They obviously take after you and Mark."

"So then we helped them figure out their problems. They went on a date while they were here, it went great, well that's what Santana said. Things were going great for them then..." she took a deep breath.

"Then what?" Addie asked.

"Then Aria showed up."

"Aria!? What- what happened?"

Callie looked at Addie, "What do you think happened?" she asked sarcastically. "She demanded to take Santana home, and we got into an argument. She told Mark about my-" she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Addison, "abortion."

Addison put her hand on Callie's, "What did he say?" she asked quietly.

"He was actually really understanding." Callie replied with a smile, "He held me as I cried. He made me feel better. And then, I'm not really sure what happened, I guess Aria told Santana she was taking her home and Santana said no." Callie watched the shocked expression pass over Addison's face, "I know, I was just as shocked as you. But I told her she had to go home. Puck decided to go with her, and they just left yesterday."  
They were quiet for a few moments, Addison let the information she was just given settle. "Wow." she simply said.

"Yeah." Callie said nodding her head. "Now, Mark has convinced to make good with my family and Aria."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Addison asked.

"I have no idea."

**A/N: I know this chapter was mostly Mallie! I promise Pucktana fans that the next chapter will be mostly them! Please stay with me! Reviews are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy the Puck/Santana parts, I put more of them in this chapter. Please Read & Review.**

Chapter 12

"Puck, come pick me up!" Santana shouted over the phone as she dropped a couple of shirts in her Cheerios duffel bag.

"Santana what-"

Huffing, she hastily threw a few more pieces of clothes in her bag and said, "No questions, just get your ass over here."

"I'll be right over." he replied without any more questions knowing that this was not the time to start asking.

Santana sighed as she pulled on her favorite sweatshirt and walked into the bathroom to pick out a few things she would need for the night. There was no way in hell she would be staying home right now.

Glancing out the window, she spotted Puck's truck pull up before sliding her window open and throwing her duffle out. Puck watched as she expertly climbed out of her window and down the side of her house with no trouble at all.

Without a word, she picked up her bag and hopped into the passenger seat. The pair sat silently for a while, Puck just gazing at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared straight forward.

"San.."

"Don't," she spit out, "Just drive."

Puck sighed before putting his truck in gear and pulling out of her driveway. He silently drove them 20 minutes outside of Lima to their favorite spot. It was an old abandoned barn that no one in town even knew existed. The pair found this spot a few years ago when Puck first got his license and decided to take a joyride around town.

Putting the car in park, Puck finally looked over at her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's up, 'Tana?" he asked softly.

Santana fought back the tears that had sprung to her eyes and looked over at him. "Its my parents." Puck nodded his understanding and waited for her to continue, "They don't approve of my relationship with my aunt." she said with a bitter laugh as she swiped the few tears that had slipped past her walls.

"So..."

"So they don't want me to have any relationship with her whatsoever." she sighed and looked over at him with teary eyes.

"Santana they can't do that," he replied, "she's your aunt. Your family."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head angrily, "what they say, goes."

Puck looked at her in shock, "Who the fuck are you?"

Santana whipped her head around to him and glared, "What?" she asked angrily, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What happened to you?" he asked gently, "The Santana I know takes no shit, from anyone. She is the baddest bitch I know and can bring a man down with a single glance. The Santana I know and love is the most beautiful, confident, and amazing girl I've ever met." He told her awe. "Now I want to know what happened to _that_ girl. Because that girl is extraordinary."

"Geez Puckerman, tell me how you really fucking feel." She teased bursting out in laughter. "Seriously, where the hell did the Puckerman _I_ know go? He was so much hotter."

"Oh fuck off," he grumbled, "I can be compassionate and shit when I want to." He glared as she continued to laugh and gape at him. "Fine, figure out your own damn problems." he moved his hand to the ignition when Santana reached over and stopped him.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry." she said between bits of laughter. "I'm sorry." she dragged out.

Puck smirked knowing exactly how hard it is for Santana Lopez to apologize, for anything. "How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" he teased.

Santana reached over and punched his arm, "Shut the hell up." The couple both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They laughed together before Santana finally calmed down a bit and leaned her head against his shoulder. Puck reached out and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

"S'What're gonna do?"

Santana watched as Puck caressed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb before looking up at him and shrugging her shoulders, "I have no fucking idea."

They stayed in silence for a long while, Puck running his fingers through her black locks and she admiring how great their hands look intertwined.

Just as she was dozing off to sleep Puck placed a soft kiss to her hair and whispered, "My house?" She just nodded and let go of his hand as he started up the car before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side.

After Puck pulled into his driveway, he quickly shut off the car and looked down at a sleeping Santana on his shoulder. He gently shook her awake as he whispered, "Santana, babe we're here."

She stirred a little before opening her eyes and squinting up at him. "I'm so tired." she said sleep heavy in her voice.

Puck nodded, "I know, San." he quickly slipped out of the truck before helping her out and wrapping an arm around her waist when she stumbled a little.

He led her up the stairs and pushed opened the door, ushering her inside. Santana had been to his house numerous times to not feel weird about being there.

"Ma I'm home." Puck called to his mother as he shut the front door. His mother Talia walked out of the kitchen and smiled widely when she saw Santana.

"Santana, sweetie, how are you?" she asked bringing the younger girl into a hug, "We've missed you around here."

Santana smiled slightly as she hugged the older woman, "I missed you guys too and I'm fine."

Talia pulled away from her and placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"No just tired." Santana replied softly. Talia nodded understandingly then looked toward her son who was watching them with a grin of his own.

"Make sure she's comfortable upstairs."  
"Yeah Ma. I know." Just then Sarah Puckerman came running down the stairs and squealed at the sight of Santana. The little girl had taken a great liking to the young Latina.

"Tana!" she grinned happily and she ran towards Santana. Santana opened her arms for the younger girl and embraced her.

"Hey Sarah. You've gotten so big." she admired tugging at one of the little girls' pigtails.

Sarah laughed as she looked up at Santana in awe. "I know! I got new dollies too! You wanna play?"

Santana looked down at the girl sympathetically, "How about tomorrow, 'kay? I promise."

"Okay!" the little Puckerman agreed then trotted off the the living room.

Puck laughed a bit at his little sisters' interaction with Santana. "We're gonna head up to bed." he said looking at Santana who nodded in agreement. Talia smiled at the two teenagers.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night." Santana said as she made her way up the stairs as Puck followed closely behind her.

The pair walked up to Puck's room and Santana smiled as she looked around. Nothing had changed. She strolled toward his dresser where she pulled out her favorite sweatshirt of his. She pulled her shirt up over her head and pulled his sweatshirt on. Puck watched as she wiggled out of her sweatpants and kicked them to the side.

He pulled his own shirt over his head and dropped his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. In only his shirt and panties, Santana crawled into his bed and under the covers. Puck shut off the light and slipped into the bed next to her and pulled her to him so her head was on his chest.

Santana snuggled into his side, throwing her arm across his stomach while his fingers ran through her hair.

"Night Puck." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Puck placed a kiss to her hair and whispered, "Goodnight, Tana." before falling asleep himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Seattle Grace Hospital Mark smirked as he saw Callie leaning against the nurses' station before sauntering down the hall towards her. Saddling up next to her he gently nudged her hip to get her attention.

"Did you call them yet?" he asked flashing her his trademark smile.

Callie looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "Call who?" she asked knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"You parents, Calliope."

She closed the chart she was writing in and tucked it under her arm before turning to him, "Now why would I do that?" she asked sweetly then turned away and strutted down the hall.

Mark shook his head as he jogged down the hall to catch up to her. "You have to call them." he said sternly as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"No."

"Yes." he insists. Callie shot him a glare as they walked down the hallway.

"Mark, no." she whined, stomping her foot a little. Mark's jaw dropped as he watched her.

"Did you seriously just throw a tantrum right now?" he asked incredulously. Callie narrowed her eyes before pulling away from him. "Aww, c'mon Cal. I personally thought it was cute. And sexy." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.  
Callie couldn't help but laugh at him, "Shut up," she hissed, "and I don't want to call them."

"But you should." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"Me." Mark stated proudly as he tugged her closer by the hem of her scrub shirt. Callie looked down between them and slapped his hand away that was making its way under her shirt.

"And your opinion matters why exactly?" she asked. Mark crossed his arms over his chest and pouted-actually pouted-at her. Callie rolled her eyes at his face and sighed, "Fine!" she announced, "I'll call them."

Mark grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her into his chest, "Good." he said placing a kiss to her forehead, "Now, how about me and you slip into that on-call room over there and-"

"Sorry," she said cutting him off, "I have patients to see." With that, she stepped out of his embrace and walked down the hall, leaving him there with his jaw slack.

"Callie!" he called after her. She just winked at him over her shoulder as she stepped into her patients' room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&here...


	13. Chapter 13

In Lima, Ohio the sun shone brightly through the windows of Noah Puckerman's bedroom effectively causing the sleeping Latina to stir. Santana winced as the bright light hit her eyes then buried her face more into Puck's back. Her plan to shield herself from the sun's rays failed when Puck flipped over onto his back.

Santana groaned as her face was fully exposed and tried to push Puck back onto his side.  
"Puck." she whined, "Move back." She tried to wake him up, pushing at his shoulder, calling out his name but nothing would wake the dead asleep teen.

She huffed when she realized that he wasn't getting up anytime soon unless...

Ever so quietly, Santana reached up, using her forefinger and thumb, to gently pinch his nose shut. No more than two seconds later Puck sprung out of bed gasping for breath while Santana laid with a accomplished smirk.

After catching his breath he turned to her with a glare, "What the fuck was that for?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're dumbass wouldn't get up," she sneered, "Its not my fault you sleep like a goddamn log."

"Please inform me what was so damn important that you decided it would be a good idea to kill me, Satan."

"I needed you to shut the curtains." she simply answered. Puck stared at her incredulously as he yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he grumbled, "that's your reason? You need me to shut the curtains. God gave you two legs, San, use them."

"Shut up." she growled and slapped his arm, "Get your ass up and shut the damn curtains before I ends you"

"Bitch." Puck said under his breath as he stood up from the bed and walked over to his windows roughly pulling the curtains shut. "Happy now Princess Pain in the Ass?" he asked sarcastically as he walked back toward her and flopped back down on the bed.  
"Blissfully." He couldn't help but smirk as she leaned over and rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek.

"Good." he yawned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "You gonna talk to your parents today?"

Santana was silent for a few moments before answering, "Do I have to?" she pouted, legit pouted, up at him and Puck couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Yeah. You kinda do." he said quietly, "Like eventually."

"I guess you're right." she mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

Puck smirked, "Of course I'm right. Puckzilla is never wrong, babe."

"Cocky are we?" she questioned then leaned over to look over at the clock on his bedside table, "And It's not even noon yet."

"Only for you, baby." Puck said as he kissed her forehead. The two teenagers fell back into a comfortable silence before going to sleep for another few hours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek Shepherd had seen many things in his life. He had seen a man come into the hospital with an axe plunged into his head. He had seen his sisters make out with numerous boyfriends in numerous places. Hell, he had even caught his wife cheating on him with his best friend. What he has not seen is Callie Torres throw a tantrum. Not just any tantrum, but the tantrum to end all tantrums. That was, up until a minute ago.

He watched with an amused smirk on his face as Callie seemed to be knocking Mark down a couple notches with her colorful language.

Addison stopped in her tracks as she spotted her husband standing gazing intently at something she couldn't see. Making her way up to him she lightly nudged his shoulder and followed his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" she questioned.

Derek smirked and gestured to the couple still arguing down the hall, "Mark getting his head chewed off." Addie's jaw dropped as she watched her best friend use very animated hand gestures that would leave some to wonder exactly what she was saying.

"What's happening?" she asked as she squinted her eyes to try and read Callie's lips.

"No idea." he shrugged. They both continued watch what could only be called a one-sided argument due to the fact that Mark hadn't seemed to get a word in at all. "Twenty bucks says it has something to do with the new RN that got added to Mark's surgical team." Derek bet.

Addie laughed as she shook her head, "Nah." she denied, "Fifty says it has something to do with the fact that Mark is a pestering asshole." Derek turned to his wife and raised a challenging eyebrow that she couldn't help but shoot him one back.

"You're on." They shook hands and got comfortable while they waited to see who would come out on top.

After a few more minutes of watching the couple argue Addison and Derek gasped as Callie kneed Mark in the thigh then proceeded to storm down the hallway.

Mark clutched his thigh as he walked toward the smiling couple that had watched the entire thing.

"You okay there buddy?" Derek asked while trying to hold in his laughter.

Mark angrily shook his head, "Hell no I'm not okay." he snapped then turned to Addison, "You're best friend is crazy!"

"So are you." Addison shot back. "Which is why you two were practically made for each other."

Derek couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, "What was that about anyway?" he asked between gasps of air.

"All I wanted her to do was call her parents. Talk to them." he replied innocently as possible, "When she didn't do that, I decided to call them myself."

Addison gaped at him. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"I don't see what the big problem is Addison. I called them and they happily invited us to visit them in Miami next week." At that statement Addison slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Enough with the Seattle Women Abuse." he groaned rubbing the back of his, probably, bruised head.

"You deserve everything she does to you, Manwhore." Addison told him.

"Shut up." he said as he began to walk away, "And it's reformed Manwhore." he said over his shoulder.

Addison rolled her eyes as she turned to her husband, "That sounded like Mark being a pestering asshole to me." she stated as she held her palm out. Derek chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and placed it in her hand. "Thank you." she smiled as she placed a kiss to his cheek and strolled down the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Santana held her breath as she quietly inched her front door open and, as quietly as she could, closed it behind her. She had spent the entire day at Puck's and hoped her parents were in bed already. Her hopes were shot to hell when her mother walked out with her arms crossed over chest.

"Nice try." Aria remarked and Santana mentally prepared herself for the hurricane that was coming her way. "Where were you?"

"At Puck's." she mumbled almost whispered.

"Santana Lopez you know how I hate mumbling. Speak up."

Santana looked up at her mother, "I was at Puck's." she stated more clearly.

Aria nodded at her daughter, "And did you not have your phone at Puck's?" she sneered, "A phone call letting us know you were okay would've been nice. Your father was worried sick."

Just then her father walked out behind her mother and leaned over to place a kiss on Santana's forehead, "No I wasn't." he said to his wife before turning back to his daughter, "We're just glad you're home, mija."

Santana sent a mocking smile over at her mom, "I'm fine, Papi." she reassured her father.

Aria looked between her daughter and her husband and shook her head, "I don't know why you baby her, Antonio. She snuck out and didn't even bother to leave a note or something."

Antonio looked over at his wife, "Aria, she already ran away to Seattle for almost two weeks without us knowing. How much more harm could she cause staying at a friend's house for one night?"

"About that-" before Santana could finish her sentence her mother glared at her father.

"That's not the point, Antonio. She's -"

"Old enough to make her own choices." Antonio finished. Santana nodded enthusiastically and received her own glare from her mother. "  
"Oh yeah? Did your daughter tell you of her choice to date Noah Puckerman?" Aria asked defiantly. Santana's eyes widened as her father turned around to face her.

"What?" he questioned.

"Daddy, let me explain. He -"

"Is not suitable for you to be dating." Her mother interjected. "And if that boy is anything like his father was then -"

"You don't know anything about him!" Santana shouted before storming past her parents and running to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Aria looked over at her husband, "Antonio -"

He simply held up his hand before climbing the stairs and making his way to his daughter. He reached her bedroom door where he knocked quietly and only entered after he heard the muffled 'Come in.' from the other side.

Santana was sitting in the middle of her bed clutching onto her pillow so that the anger that was inside her wouldn't cause her to blow up. Antonio made his way over to the bed and sat down at the edge.

"Santana your mother only wants the best for you." he stated.

Santana scoffed, "Her idea as the best is me being alone for the rest of my life."

"She loves you, mija. But sometimes she has a funny way of showing it."

Antonio watched as his daughter looked up at him, the slightest tears pricking her eyes, "I really care about him, dad. And no one, not mom, not you is going to stop me from being with him."

"I understand that, dear but do you think -"

"Yes." she said cutting off her father. "I know we're young and stuff but I care about him and he cares about me."

Antonio took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

Santana perked up at her father, "Really? Just like that?"

"Yes." he reassured her, "If you care about this boy as much as you say you do I have no problems against him." Santana smiled and lunged toward her father wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Don't thank me yet, pumpkin." he told her and she raised a curious eyebrow as she pulled away from him, "Your grandparents called today. They want us to visit them in Miami next week."

"What? Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope. We leave next Monday." he said sadly. Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Can I at least bring Puck?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Santana..."

"Please daddy. Please." she pleaded, pouting her lips.

Antonia sighed and looked down at his daughter. He could never deny her anything, "Okay. I will make the arrangements."

Santana grinned up at her father and hugged him again. "Thanks dad." she repeated. Antonio nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Goodnight." she smiled at him one last time before he walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Very sorry for the long wait! Life got in the way! More is coming. I hope you stay with me.**

Chapter 14

"I hate you. I hope you know that." Callie mumbled as she hauled herself out of bed after her alarm clock had gone off. Their flight to Miami was at 10:00 am which meant they needed to be up and moving by 8. That idea didn't sit too well with her.

Mark rolled over in bed and watched as she moved around the room. "No you don't. You love me." He smiled when Callie rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not that bad. We're just visiting your parents, Cal. What's the big idea?"

Callie whipped around to face him, "What's the big idea?" she mocked, "The big idea is that I didn't want to do this in the first place, Mark." she grumbled, "My parents are crazy!"

"I'm sure they're not-" Mark stopped himself when Callie shot a look of death at him over her shoulder. Instead, he stood from the bed, made his way over to her and slid his hands around her waist. "Everything's going to be fine. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" she shot at him, "I'm just...nervous."

"Well stop. You have nothing to be nervous about." he said calmly as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

Callie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You're very confident aren't you, Sloan?"

Mark smirked, "It's one of the many specialties I offer. Building people's confidence with my own."

"It works." she said then pecked his lips before heading off to the bedroom to get ready.

An hour later, Mark swung open the door and grinned at his two best friends on the other side, "Cal!" he called over his shoulder, "Derek and Addie are here."

"Coming!" he heard her call from the bedroom. Mark moved aside to let Derek and Addison in then closing the door after them.

"Hey, thanks for taking us to the airport, man." Mark said clapping a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek smiled, "Yeah. No problem."

"How is she?" Addison asked Mark as she sat on one of the breakfast bar stools.

Mark shrugged, "She was freaking out earlier," Addie rolled her eyes, "But she's okay now. I calmed her down a bit."

"Good." Addie concluded, "It's your fault she's in this mess anyway."

"Hey-" he began to defend but Callie coming out of the room cut him off.

"Morning." she greeted them with a smile, "Ready?" she asked Mark. He nodded, then he and Derek moved to grab the luggage and began taking them out.

Callie moved around the living room grabbing last minute things when Addison pulled her to the side, "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine." she shrugged meekly.

Addison gave her an encouraging smile, "If you need anything. Back up, someone to help you hide the body, just call. I'll be there in a heartbeat."  
The pair of best friends embraced each other in a warm hug before walking out of the apartment and toward the car.

The car ride to the airport was comfortable. Addie sat in the back with Callie while Mark sat in the passenger seat next to Derek, who was driving. The conversation was light, they discussed patients that had come in that week and what surgeries they would be performing. And soon, Derek was pulling into the loading zone and putting the car in park.

Mark and Derek quickly got out and started unloading the luggage as Callie and Addie climbed out of the back seat.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Addison asked again. "You don't have to put on a brave face, it's just me."Callie nodded and glanced at Mark who was saying something to the man who was checking their bags in carside.

"We'll be fine." she reassured her best friend. The two women smiled at each other before kissing each other on the cheek and embracing each other. "I love you, Adds."

They pulled away and Addison wiped her cheek where a few tears had slipped, "I love you, too Cal." The girls were startled when Derek and Mark started clapping behind them.

"Wow." Mark commented, then pretended to wipe the tears from his cheeks, "That was just beautiful."

"It really was." Derek added in between his laughter, "Who knew that Satan and The Bone Crusher had soft sides."

Both women turned and glared at both guys before turning to each other.

"They are in no position to tease about 'soft sides'." Callie told her friend. Addison nodded and raised an eyebrow at the two men who had suddenly gone silent.

"I think I still have picture of them cuddling together when we were in college. I wonder where I put that..."

"Okay!" Mark announced, "I think it's time for us to get going."

Callie laughed then looked at Addison, "I'll call you when we land."

"You better."

The four friends exchanged goodbye hugs and then they were off.

Mark leaned down to take Callie's hand in his and squeezed tight as they walked through the sliding doors. "You ready?"

Callie looked up at him and squeezed his hand tighter, "I'm ready." Together they walked hand in hand to their gate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Holy Hell! It's fucking hot!" Puck said as he and Santana walked out of Miami International Airport hand in hand.

Santana laughed as she pushed her sunglasses on her face. "We're definitely not in Ohio anymore."

"You could say that again." he laughed. "So what's on the agenda for this week?"

"Shopping, beach, visiting my grandparents, Disney World." she lowered her voice when she mentioned her grandparents, hoping he wouldn't catch that part.

"Disney World-" he started, "Wait! Did you say visiting your grandparents?!"

"Uh. Yeah." she said meekly before quickly adding, "It'll be over before you know it." she promised.

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk. "You're gonna owe me big for this, Lopez."

Santana grinned and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. "I think I have a few ways to repay you." she whispered in his ear then lightly tugged on the sensitive lobe. Puck groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

A loud clearing of a throat caused them to pull apart and when they did her mother was staring at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Santana Lopez, I agreed to let him come on this trip for one reason and one reason only." Aria reminded her daughter. "However, I did not agree to...this." she sneered gesturing to how close they were to each other.

Puck stepped away from Santana and smiled at Aria. "Thank you again, Ms. Lopez." he said as sincerely as he possibly could, "For letting me come with you guys."

Aria simply nodded before turning back to her husband.

"Just ignore her." Santana told him as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Alright guys, let's go." Her father announced as a limo pulled up in front of them and a tall man dressed in a suit got out and began loading their things. "Your grandfather sent the limo." Antonio told his daughter.

Santana sighed as Puck's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Did I forget to mention that we're staying with them for the week?" she asked innocently.

Puck turned to her incredulously, "No you did not mention it! Santana!"

"What?" she snapped, "It must've slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind my ass." Puck mumbled as he helped her in after her mother climbed in. Antonio stopped him before he got in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. The Torres' can be a little...much." he told him. Puck's eyes widened and Antonio let out a little chuckle, "All you have to do is nod and smiled and everything will be fine." he patted Puck's shoulder before climbing in the limo.

Puck let out a heavy breath, "Oh boy." he muttered before getting in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"This is where we're staying?" Puck asked as he pushed his sunglasses onto his head. Before him stood a beautiful, beige colored Mediterranean Mansion. He could only stare at it in awe.

Santana smiled as she looked up at the home she had spent so much of her childhood in. "Yup."

"Woah. this is a long way from Lima Heights, babe." she slapped his arm before taking his hand and leading him up the front stairs. Before they reached the door a beautiful, slightly older, version of Santana stepped out of the front door.

"Santana! Mi niña! I've missed you!" the elder woman rushed toward Santana and pulled her into a tight hug. Puck smirked as he watched the women embrace. He loved seeing Santana happy. If he could keep her like this forever-happy- then he would do whatever it took.

"I've missed you too, Abuelita." the younger latina said as she pulled away from her grandmother. She then toward Puck and looped her arm around his, "Gram, this is my boyfriend, Puck." he smiled at her words, "Puck this is my gram, Annabelle."

Puck smiled wide and stuck out his hand to the woman, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres. Santana talks about you all the time."

Annabelle shooed his hand away and pulled him into a hug. Puck was momentarily startled, but hugged the woman back.

"Oh please, call me Anna." she said sweetly. Puck immediately decided that Mrs. Torres was much nicer than Mrs. Lopez. "I'm so glad that you could join us. Any friend of Santana's is a friend of ours."

She smiled at her granddaughter who graciously returned the smile, then turned to her own daughter. "Aria. It's lovely to see you." she said curtly.

Aria rolled her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face, "You too, mother." The tension was so thick between mother and daughter that you could practically see it in the air. Antonio cleared his throat and smiled at his mother-in-law before things got out of hand.

"Anna. You look stunning as always." he said. Annabelle laughed and greeted her son-in-law warmly.

"Tony, you flatter me." she said causing her daughter to roll her eyes again, "Oh! Come in, come in. You guys must be starved." She ushered everyone in the front door and led them further in the house.

Puck found himself in awe again as he walked around the house. Everything was prime and pristine. There were vases of flowers at every table. All the furniture was a classic taupe color. There was a grand staircase right at the beginning of the house that led up to the second floor. But what caught his attention the most was the pictures that hung on the walls. Most of were of Santana.

He smiled as he walked across a picture of her standing in the rain, her pink rain boots and jacket matching while she held a cute ladybug umbrella. He lightly nudged her shoulder, "Look how cute you were, San." he teased.

Santana glared at him before continuing through the house, "Gram, where's papa?"

"Right here." a voice said coming out of the study, before her grandmother could answer, and made his way toward his granddaughter. "Ah, Santana. My sweet, you get more and more beautiful with every passing day." he admired as he lifted Santana up off the ground in a huge hug.

"Papa!" she squealed and laughed when he put her down. "I missed you."

Her grandfather smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead, "I missed you too, sweetheart.

"Oh papa! This is Puck," she said pulling Puck over to them, "my boyfriend."

Puck stuck out his hand once again and smirked when the elder man shook it firmly, "Hector Torres. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Torres." Puck said politely. Hector smiled once more then turned to his daughter.

"Aria. How are you?"

Aria smiled and went forward to hug her father. "I'm fine, dad."

"Good." he said, "And Antonio, it's good to see you, son."

Antonio shook the elder man's hand in greeting, "You too, Hector. How's the business going?"

Hector smiled, "It's great. We just invested in a new company that is said to bring in lot's of new clientele."

"That's amazing. What company?"

"Oh stop you two!" Annabelle interjected, "This is vacation time. No work talk." she said sternly. "Now, why don't you guys go get settled and lunch will be ready when you're done."

No one wanting to argue with her, they all agreed and did as told.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow." Mark said as he stepped out of the limo and looked up at the house in front of him. Callie rolled her eyes and thanked the driver before coming to stand right next to Mark.

"It's big isn't it?"

Mark turned to her and gaped, "Big?" he repeated, "More like huge! How could you live in a basement after living in this place, Cal?"

Callie laughed and hit his arm lightly, "They don't know about that, so don't bring it up." she warned, then grabbed his hand and tugged him up the front staircase. She rang the doorbell and smiled when a short woman in a maid uniform opened the door.

"Ms. Calliope! What a surprise!" the short woman squealed and hugged Callie, who graciously returned the hug.

"Hola, Maria. How are you?" Callie asked as they pulled away.

"I'm well. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Callie agreed and pulled Mark forward, "Maria, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark, this is Maria." Mark shook the woman's hand and smiled his charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said sweetly.

"You too. Please come in, come in." she said pulling them in. "They're out on the deck, I can take you-"

"Oh no need." Callie shook her head, "I think we'll manage on our own."

Maria nodded, "It's nice to see you again, Calliope and to meet you, Mark. Please, if you need anything, just ask."

"We will." Maria nodded once more before disappearing further into the house.

Mark took a minute to gaze at the inside of the home. It was simply beautiful. "Wow." he said for the second time that day.

Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him out toward the deck. She led him through a few hallways, a few rooms and finally out a sliding glass door. They passed the olympic sized, turquoise pool that sat outside and continued to the deck.

When Callie and Mark came into view, the sound of forks clattering against plates sounded. Aria and Callie stared at each other in disgust while everyone else was silent, looking between the two sisters.

"What the hell is she doing here?" They both shouted and looked toward their parents.

**A/N: Short chapter. More coming real soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone was silent after the questions were exploded. Both Callie and Aria looked like they wanted to lunge at each other.

Finally, Annabelle cleared her throat and stood up, "I invited her and Mark to join us this week." she told everyone as she walked toward her daughter. "Calliope, darling, how are you?"

Callie hugged her mother as she came to stand in front of her, "I'm great, Mom." Annabelle smiled then turned to Mark, who was still looking at the scene is shock. "And you must be Mark." to which he nodded, "It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Mark smirked.

Suddenly, Santana bursted up from her seat and ran toward her aunt, causing her mother to cross her arms across her chest and roll her eyes. "Aunt Callie!" she squealed as she lunged toward her.

Callie stumbled but quickly recovered and hugged her niece close, "Hi sweetie." she laughed, "Happy to see me?"

Santana chuckled as she pulled away, "More than you know." she then turned to Mark and jumped into his arms. "Uncle Mark!"

"Hey, squirt." he said happily hugging the young latina. Puck who had gotten up from his seat and made his way over to them, stepped forward and hugged Callie.

"Hey, handsome." Callie smirked as she ruffled Puck's mohawk a bit.

Puck laughed, "Aunt Callie, looking hot as ever." he said with a wink which earned him a punch to the arm from Santana.

"Atta girl." Mark commented then threw an arm around his nephews' shoulder and rubbed his head with his knuckles, "And, you, what did I tell you about hitting on my woman?"

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Puck grumbled as he shooed his uncles hands away from his head.

"Wait." Annabelle finally spoke up after watching the scene unfold before her, "You all know each other?" she questioned the two couples to which they all nodded. "Anyone care to elaborate?"

"Well," Callie started and glanced at her niece, "a few weeks ago, Santana decided to pay me a little visit."

"It was for a good reason." Santana interjected. Callie nodded and continued with her story.

"Yes it was. Anyway, she shows up, and then he shows up," she says pointing to Puck, who smirks, "at his house." she then gestures to Mark who smiles at Annabelle, "The next morning we find out that Puck is Mark's nephew, and they find out that Santana is my niece."

The three others nod their head as Annabelle's perfectly waxed eyebrow goes up, "And what was the reason for her visiting you?"

"Him." They all point to Puck as they answer. Puck looks like a deer in headlights as he holds his hands up in defense.

"It wasn't all me." he says defensively. Santana laughs and loops her arm through his.

"You're right." She agrees, "But it was mostly you."

Callie laughs before she continues to explain their story, "So they spend a week with us and then, of course, Aria shows up." she says glancing over at her sister, "Her being the A-list control freak that she is, comes to drag Santana away kicking and screaming. The End."

"Oh please." Aria sneers as she gets up from the table, "She was not kicking and screaming. You are being dramatic as always, Calliope."

Callie turned to her sister and glared, "She was as close to it as she possibly could be, Aria."

The two women began to bicker, going back and forth, throwing insult after insult at each other.

Everyone could only sit and watch as the two sisters argued quite enthusiastically. Unknown to both women, the men had come to stand all in the same area.

"Antonio Lopez." Antonio greeted extending his hand to Mark. "Santana's father."

"Mark Sloan. It's nice to meet you." Mark replied and shook his hand. "You raised one hell of a daughter." he remarked and smiled at Santana, who winked in return. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup." came a voice beside him. "Hector Torres. Their father."

Mark tensed a little before hesitantly extending his hand, "Mark Sloan." he cleared his throat, "Callie's, uh, boyfriend."

"Hm." Hector examined him, "So you're Mark Sloan."

"Y-Yes Sir."

"It took a lot of guts to call us behind Calliope's back." he commented, "I respect that."

"Tha-Thank you, sir." Mark stumbled on his words.

"Please, call me Hector." Mr. Torres finally smiled, but it was soon turned back to a serious glare, "If you hurt her, I will have your head on my wall before you can even say you're sorry. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Mark gulped and nodded. The other men laughed as Mark wiped the sweat that had collected on his forehead.  
"It's okay." Antonio reassured him, "I almost fainted when I saw the animal heads on his wall in the den." All four men laughed at that and continue to watch the women bicker.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Hector offered. "Well, soda for you." he told Puck. All men nodded and followed him into the house.

Annabelle Torres huffed as she listened to her daughters argue just like she had for the past 10 minutes, finally fed up she shouted, "Girls!" immediately both Torres daughters shut their mouths.

"I have listened to you to go at it for 25 years, and I am done." she said sternly. "Look around," the girls surveyed around them and noticed that they were the only ones left, "You girls have driven everyone out with your constant bicker."

"But mom-" Aria tried, but her mother simply lifted a finger.

"Hush." Her mother snapped, "This week you two are going to do whatever it takes to get along for the sake of those kids or so help me god I will rip out both your voice boxes with my own bare hands. Do you understand?"

Both women nodded silently.

"Good." Anna nodded, "Now get inside and freshen up. We have reservations at 6."

Again, both women nodded silently and moved to leave but Anna caught Callie's hand before she could leave. "It's good having you back, Calliope."

Callie smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, "It's good to be back, mom." with that, both women made their way into the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little while later, Mark found Callie out on the porch swing with a brown, leather book in her hand. He leaned against the doorjamb for a minute and just watched her. The sun was hitting her skin perfectly that it almost seemed as if she was glowing. Her black locks were flowing freely in the light breeze that whirled through the air. She was absolutely stunning.

As quietly as he could, he made his way over to the back of the swing and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Boo." she jumped in surprise and he laughed as he made his way to the front and sat down beside her.

"Jackass." she muttered and continued to flip through the pages.

Mark calmed down from his laugh decided that she was too far away and pulled her until she was seated in his lap. "What's this?" he asked gesturing to the book in her hands.

"A photo album." she says simply. Mark groans and leans his forehead against her shoulder as she laughs.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Calliope." he tells her, "I meant what kind of album."

"Oh." Callie says, "You should learn to be a little more specific, Sloan. I don't know what goes on in there." she said tapping his forehead, "It's pictures of me and Aria." she smiles as she comes across a picture of both of them playing in the sand wearing matching sunhats and glasses.

"Oh, cool." Mark says and leans over to look at the picture on the page. "You guys were cute."

"Duh."

Mark playfully bites her shoulder as they continue to flip through pictures. "You guys look really happy." he tells her as he points to a picture of them at Disney World.

Callie sighs, "We weren't always like this. Always arguing with each other." she says sadly, "We were the best of friends before...you know."

"Yeah." Mark leans over and kisses her cheek. "I know."

"I just-" she begins, "-I just miss my sister."

Mark nods his understanding, "I know." he repeats. "But, it's never too late to get her back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At precisely 6 o'clock the entire Torres clan was being seated at one of the best restaurants in town, 21. Although things were calm, you could still feel the tension lingering in the air.

Once they were all seated, the waiter greeted Hector and Annabelle by name and prepared to take drink orders.

"Give us the most expensive bottle of wine you've got, Nate." Hector told the man who nodded once and left the table. Hector turned back to the table and smiled, "Santana, how's school sweetheart?"

Santana smiled at her grandfather and answered, "It's great!" she said excitingly, "Cheerios is awesome, I just got bumped up to co-head cheerleader."

"That's great, sweetie." Annabelle told her granddaughter and Santana nodded.

"Yeah. Me and Puck also joined the glee club." she told them and smiled at Puck, "But only because Coach Sylvester told Q, Brit, and I that we had to spy on the teacher who runs it. But I dunno, I kinda like it." she said with a shrug.

"Good for you, sweetheart." her grandmother said, "You're voice is beautiful. You take after your Aunt Callie." Santana smiled over at Callie who winked at her.

Aria rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "Since when are you in glee club?" she questioned.

Santana turned to her mother, "I told you me and the girls joined a few months ago." she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember that." her mother stated.

Santana smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's because you're too busy planning your next book club to take any interest in what goes on in my life."

Callie fought hard to stifle her laugh and received a kick from Mark under the table to which she glared at him.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I am still your mother." Aria snapped.

Santana raised her chin defiantly, "As my mother you should have remembered me telling you about it. I guess some things in your life are just a little more important huh?"

"Girls." Antonio said in warning tone to both ladies in his life. Aria shot him a look before looking down at her menu, deciding what she was going to have.

"She started it." Santana mumbled under her breath. Puck put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze letting her know to stay calm.

"Calliope," her father said loudly, quickly changing subject, "How's everything at the hospital?"

Callie smiled, she always loved talking about her job, "It's amazing." she told her father, "Last year of residency before I can finally become a attending. Oh! And my cartilage research is progressing a lot." she said with a wide grin.

Her mother and father both smiled at their daughter, "That's great, mija." Hector said proudly then turned to Mark, "You work at the hospital also, yes?"

Mark cleared his throat, "Yes Sir. I am the Head of Plastics at Seattle Grace."

"Plastics?" Antonio cut in, "Like boob jobs and stuff?"

Mark laughed and nodded, "Yeah. But I get mostly reconstructive cases." he told everyone, "I had this one patient, her entire face was ruined from a fairy boat accident. Everything was mangled and nothing was salvageable. I had to reconstruct her a completely new face." Callie smiled up at him and placed her hand on his thigh under the table.

"Wow." Annabelle commented, "It's sounds impressive." Mark shrugged off the comment trying to hide the blush that had crept to his ears.

The waiter returned and they all ordered their meals with the exception of Puck who had Santana pick something for him since he had absolutely no idea what anything on the menu was.

The rest of dinner was light and comfortable. Callie and Aria hadn't said a word to each other the entire time and no one had a problem with that because it kept the fighting to a minimum. By the time they were done, everyone was tired and eager to go home.

Hector paid the bill, even though Mark, Antonio and even Puck offered but he simply declined and told them that he had nowhere else to spend his money than on his family.

Once they were back at Casa de Torres everyone decided that they would call it a night and meet for breakfast in the morning.

Puck and Santana climbed into the king size bed in the room especially for her when she came to visit. Mark and Callie returned to Callie's childhood bedroom where they fell asleep on the huge California King bed as soon as their heads hit the mattress. And finally, Aria and Antonio turned in to the guest room that was at the end of the hall because Aria had found earlier that day that her childhood bedroom had been converted into a yoga room for her mother.

Annabelle and Hector fell to sleep blissfully in their master bedroom hoping that the next week would bring wonderful memories for their family.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! My muse died...literally! Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up by this weekend!**

Chapter 17

The next few days passed by rather quickly for the Torres' Clan. The first day was spent lazing around the house, taking a dip in the pool, or heading down to the beach to relax out on the sand.

Santana and Puck spent most of their time together, sharing laughs and sweet, but heated, kisses. They had even been caught by her grandfather, who had taken an unexpected trip down to the wine cellar to grab another bottle, and had found his granddaughter pressed against one of the many wine cases with her legs wrapped around Puck's waist. He had been surprisingly understanding and even started to chuckle at the horrified looks on their faces. Hector promised not to tell Antonio but had insisted that Puck checked out his shotgun collection. The look that passed over Puck's face when the many guns came into view was even more funny to witness.

Other than that, the two teenagers seemed to be enjoying themselves in the Miami heat.

The next day was spent entirely at Disney World, from opening until till closing. It didn't matter that all of them were grown and, somewhat, mature adults, because really, who doesn't love rollercoasters?

Their group had split up fast, Mark, Callie, Santana, and Puck deciding to head to Tomorrowland first to ride Space Mountain. It was a must. Antonio and Aria headed to Adventureland to check out the Jungle Cruise that Antonio had seen in a commercial on T.V. while Hector and Annabelle stayed in Main Street to do a little shopping.

The goal for Mark, Callie, Santana, and Puck was to get on as many rides as possible before their time was up. That was easy for them because of the special pass that they all had that allowed them to pass by every line and wait time for every ride in the park. Callie and Santana already had one because Hector and Annabelle had purchased the entire family one when they first moved to Miami. All they needed was to get Puck and Mark one, which they did, no questions asked.

By the time they all met up for lunch at Cinderella's Royal Table in Fantasyland, the foursome had rid every ride in Tomorrowland, Adventureland, Frontierland, and Liberty Square. All that was left was the rides in Fantasyland, which included Dumbo The Flying Elephants, but they decided to do that those with the rest of their group.

After a fabulous lunch, which included all the girls getting their pictures taken with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, they headed to the Dumbo ride.

"We did almost every ride in the park, Gram." Santana told her grandmother as they walked together toward the popular ride.

"That's great, mija." Anna said with a smile, "I'm glad you're having a good time. Is Puck enjoying himself?" she asked gesturing over to the mohawked-teen who was laughing along with his uncle.

Santana smiled at the scene in front of her, "He's having a blast." she said, "He's never been here before. His family could never afford it."

Anna watched her granddaughter's face wash over with sadness, "Then I'm glad he could come along."

"Me too." Santana said, "I'll be back." she told her and kissed her cheek before running off and linking her hand with Puck's.

"Hey, you." he said and kissed her forehead.

"You ready for that?" she asked and pointed up at the ride that had big-eared elephants flying in the air.

"Do I really have to go on that?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Yep, sure do." and grabbed his hand and led him until they were seated comfortably in a giant grey elephant.

Mark and Callie, who had decided not to go on the ride, smiled brightly as they watched Santana and Puck. They stared up as they passed by them over and over again, each time making a new funny face, which Santana and Puck had caught on to and started making them back. Mark and Callie laughed as Santana pretended to push Puck out of the grey elephant before Callie suddenly felt a little sick to her stomach.

Mark noticed her demeanor changed and asked, "You feeling okay?" and squeezed her hand lightly.

Callie swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine." she told him, "Probably just something I ate."

"Okay. Let me know if it gets worst and we'll sit down or something."

Luckily for Callie; she seemed to feel better, so the rest of the day was spent shopping through all the different lands, going through almost every shop in The Magic Kingdom and making as many memories as possible along the way. By the time the park was closing, each of the Torres women had a handful of bags on their arms and behind them, their men were carrying many, many more.

The third day at Casa de Torres, Annabelle had awoken all the girls up and gathered them in the living room where she told them that she had booked them an entire day at the spa. Santana and Callie high-fived each other before Callie quickly excused herself and rushed to the bathroom while Aria sat with a bored look on her face.

Annabelle noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why would I want to spend the entire day at a spa? I'm sure I could find better things to do with my daughter."

"But I wanna go to the spa..." Santana said softly.

"Oh Aria, stop it." her mother dismissed, "It's a girls day out. We'll all have a good time."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Sure we will." she said then stood up and walked away. She walked past the bathroom when she heard the faint sound of someone throwing up through the door.

Quietly, she listened as the person inside flushed the toilet, then she heard the sink turn on. She jumped as the door flew open and Callie came into view.

"Feeling a little sick, Calliope?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Aria." she snapped and pushed passed her sister, into the hallway.

Aria stood and watched her younger sister retreat back to her room with a slight smirk on her face.

While the girls were out, Hector had joined all the guys out on the patio where they were having breakfast. He suggested that they take a trip to hit a few balls over at the local golf course. Deciding not to go against the elder Torres, all men agreed that it would be a good idea.

An hour later, the four Torres' women were walking side by side into the Miami Palm Springs resort and spa. Being the leader of the latina clan, Annabelle pulled apart from the group and walked toward the counter to check them in while Santana looped her arm through Callie's and smiled brightly. Aria, however, stood beside the pair rolling her eyes.

"I so need this right now, Aunt Callie. You seriously have no idea." Santana said exasperated as she pulled her sunglasses off her face and stuck them into her purse.

"Oh, Santana, you're so dramatic." Callie told her niece as she took off her own sunglasses, "You obviously get that from your mother," she glanced at Aria who glared at her causing both Callie and Santana to laugh,"You act like you have a job or something."

Santana flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "It's not easy being this hot, you know."

Callie laughed and pinched the younger latina's side which Santana retaliated with a pinch of her own.

Aria rolled her eyes as she watched her sister and her daughter interact with each other. She couldn't help but feel like an outsider to the little clique that they had become over the years. She's not gonna lie, it hurt.

"Okay ladies." Annabelle clapped her hands as she came to stand with them, "They'll take two of us at a time, two will do the deep tissue massage while the other do mani pedis and facials, then we'll switch off. And then afterwards we'll all meet up for lunch at about," she glanced down at her watch, "one o'clock or so. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect." Santana said happily.

Annabelle smiled at her granddaughter, "Okay then! Who's doing what first?"

"I, for one, would like to have my massage first, mother. Santana?" Aria said and looked at her daughter.

"Actually," Santana said, "Can I go with Aunt Callie?" she asked looking up at Callie, who shrugged and looked to Aria for an answer.

"But-"

"Please?" The younger latina pleaded, practically pouting, with her mother.

Aria sighed heavily, unable to resist her daughter and nodded, "That's fine."

Santana smiled brightly and ran to hug her mother before running back to Callie and grabbing her arm, pulling her into through the sliding doors . "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder, before she disappeared into the spa.

Annabelle watched, with a tight-lipped smile, as her eldest daughter slumped her shoulders and watched her own daughter run off. She walked up to Aria and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go relax. This is suppose to be fun."

Aria smiled sadly at her mother then let the older woman guide her through the doors and into the spa.

"Do you have any idea how to golf at all?" Puck whispered to Mark as they walked behind Antonio and Hector to their rented golf carts.

Mark shrugged his shoulders as he hiked his golf bag onto one, "It can't be that hard. You just have to get the ball in the hole."

"Right." Puck nodded, "How hard can it be?"

After a few rounds, Mark and Puck were practically sweating puddles as they hiked up behind Hector to the last hole, thankfully, both dragging their golf clubs behind them.

"Just put the ball in the hole, huh?" Puck panted as he swiped his hand across his forehead.

Mark took of his visor and swiped a hand through his sweat-slick hair, "Shut up." he ordered, "It's not like you're any better."

"Come on slackers!" Antonio called to them from the top of the hill, where the last hole was located, "We're burning daylight here!"

Both men shared a look before pulling their golf bags up on their shoulders and trudging up the last couple of feet to the hole.

When they finally reached the other two men, Hector took one look at them and laughed, "You guys have never golfed before, have you?"

"Never in our lives." Puck answered immediately as he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees to take a few deep breaths.

Antonio placed a hand on the younger boy's back as he chuckled, "It's okay, son. I almost passed out the first time Hector took me here."

"No kidding." Puck breathed out as he stood back up, "I had no idea golf was so...tough."

"Many things in life aren't always what they seem." Hector said as he lined up his ball and prepared to hit, "You never know till you try it." He told them then swung his club, hitting the golf ball perfectly so that it went straight into the hole.

The other three men clapped respectively while Hector returned his golf club to the bag.

"Puck. You're up."

Puck took a deep breath before pulling a club out of his bag and walking up to take his turn.

Mark watched as his nephew lined himself then leaned over to whisper, "So, do you know about all the stuff between Callie and Aria?" he asked Antonio quietly.

Antonio lowered his sunglasses to his nose as he eyed Mark, "You're asking the man who's had to listen through to hours and hours of that 'stuff'," he said with air quotes, "for the last 16 years. Of course I know about it. Why?"

With a shrug, Mark glanced at Puck and Hector to make sure they weren't listening before answering, "Why didn't they ever, you know, make up or something?"

Chuckling, Antonio patted Mark's shoulder, "Have you met Callie and Aria?"

"Uh. Yeah. I get why now." Mark mumbled to himself. Antonio laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They used to be best friends, you know." he says after a few moments of silence. "At least, that's what Aria's told me."

"Yeah." Mark nods, "Callie misses her."

"Aria too. But you know neither of them are ever gonna admit it to each other."

**A devious smirk creeps up on Mark's face before he turns to Antonio, "We're just gonna have to change that, now won't we?" **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Annabelle Torres asked her daughter softly then reached over and grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

"Nothing." Aria mumbled, her face buried into the massage table she was on.

"Aria." her mother spoke, clearly unconvinced.

Aria sighed before turning over and facing her mother who was on the massage table beside her with a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Did you forget who you're talking to Arianna Torres?"

"No." she mumbled, "It's just-" Annabelle leaned in a bit closer as her daughter spoke softly, "-I feel like I can never compete." she admitted softly.

Annabelle Torres studied her daughter carefully, watching a few stray tears fall down her similar olive skin. She sat up on the massage table and crossed over to her daughter, quickly pulling her up and gathering her in her arms. Aria easily found solace in her mother's arms and began to cry harder into the elder woman's shoulder.

"Oh, my sweet," Anna rocked her daughter gently, pushing back the hair that had fallen over her face, "What do you mean you can't compete?"

Aria sniffled a few times before she raised her head from her mother's shoulder and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "I feel like Santana just-" she choked up a bit at her next words, "-doesn't need me anymore."

"Aria," Anna said softly and cupped her daughter's cheek, "You're her mother, she's always going to need you-"

"I know that. I do." Aria interrupted, "But I can't help but feel like maybe it might be better for Santana to go and stay with Callie. She seems to be doing a much better job with her than I ever could."

"Aria. Nobody ever said being a mother was easy. If being a mother was easy, God wouldn't have created grandmothers." she said with a slight chuckled as she reached for her daughter's hands and clasped them tightly in her own, "Sometimes, we have to be the bad guys. Even if we don't want to." Anna told her daughter, "But that doesn't mean we're not the good guys sometimes too."

"I just don't want her to hate me. I'm afraid of disappointing her." Aria admitted softly. "Like I disappointed you." she added, her voice barely a whisper.

Annabelle was stunned at her daughter's words and moved her hand to cover her mouth in shock. "Aria-what-"

"Calliope's pregnancy, mother." she answered simply.

Tears sprung to Annabelle's eyes as she watched the guilt pass over her daughter. She placed a hand on the side of Aria's face, turning her so they were eye to eye. "No." Her voice cracked, but firm. "That was no one's fault. Not you or your sister. Do you hear me? You did not disappoint me in or father in any way, Arianna." She told her wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Aria looked into her mother's eyes and shook her head, "But-her abortion-"

"Was her choice." Anna finished for her, "Calliope chose. And you supported her when no one else would. You gave her the life she wanted, Aria. That's all. You were just being her big sister." She said with a smile which Aria tearfully returned.

"And now," Aria started and leaned her head atop her mother's shoulder, "she hates me."

Anna chuckled quietly patting her daughter's head, "She doesn't hate you, mija. She loves you. Misses you, too. She told me."

Aria's head shot up and she looked at her mother surprised, "She did?"

Annabelle nodded with a smile, "Of course she did." she told her, "She feels guilty because she thinks she forced you to help her. She calls me every week to ask about you."

Aria smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around her mother, laying her head back on her shoulder, "I miss her too."

"I know, mija. I know."

"What do you think about this color?" Santana asked as she leant over the armrest of her chair to show Callie deep purple nail polish.

Callie lowered the magazines she's reading and smiled, "Pretty."

Santana studied the polish once more before nodding decidingly and giving it to the pedicurist while she slipped her feet into the heated water tub.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" Callie asked glancing over at Santana who had picked up a magazine of her own and had started flipping through it.

Santana shrugged, "Eh. Not really."

"Liar." Callie shot back.

"Ugh. Fine. Yes." Santana grumbled and stuck her tongue out at Callie, who laughed and tapped her nose playfully. "Maybe. It'll be nice to be on top again. Me and Puck are gonna rule that school this year."

"What about your friend? Linn?"

"Quinn." Santana corrected with a grimace. "And we're not exactly friends. Frenemies is more accurate."

Callie rolled her eyes then turned another page while both pedicurists sat in the little chairs at the end of the massage chairs and began the girls' pedicures. "Oh. I'm gonna go with this one." she handed the woman a dark blue color bottle of polish before turning back to Santana, "What about her? You used to call and complain to me all the time about her being McKinley's Queen B as you so eloquently put it."

Santana laughed to herself as she thought about all the things that Quinn's been going through lately. She's practically losing Finn to the Hobbit in Glee club and Sue's been on her case about not focusing enough on the Cheerios. Plus, Santana has Puck now, like officially. So yeah, she'd say she's winning in this 'Queen B' competition. "I don't think she's gonna be a problem."

Callie quirked an eyebrow at her niece's gleeful smile but smiled nonetheless. She leaned back into the comfy chair and let it massage her in all the right places. "So. Was it just me or was I still sensing some tension between you and your mother?"

Santana sighed and leaned her head back against her massage chair, "I don't know, Aunt Callie. She just doesn't get me. Not the way I need her to anyway."

"What do you mean she doesn't get you?" Callie asked.

"It's just-" Santana groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation, "I can't talk to her about anything! Nothing. Zip. "

"Well," Callie drawled out, "Have you tried?" Santana started to answer but Callie cut her off, "I mean really tried. No yelling. No getting upset and threatening to go 'all lima heights on her ass' - yeah Puck told me about that little saying of yours, which is just horrible by the way given the fact that you live in one of the most wealthy areas in Lima/" Santana rolled her eyes as Callie continued, "Anyway, I think you guys just need to sit down and have a calm, peaceful, talk. Just the two of you."

"Calm? Peaceful? When have I ever been calm and peaceful, Aunt Callie?" Santana asked incredulously. "Besides, there's no way we would even be able to pull that off."

"Well, there's a first for everything." Callie smiled brightly at her, obviously winning this battle.

Santana pursed her lips, a trait Callie knew all too well, and groaned. "I hate you." she grumbled.

"You love me." Callie leaned over and kissed her niece on the cheek causing Santana to burst out laughing, trying to push her away.

"So," Santana looked over at her aunt, "What do you think the guys are doing right about now?

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Puck panted as he kneeled over resting his palms on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Mark, who was beside him in the same position, wiped his forehead, which was drenched in sweat, answered breathlessly. "I have never done anything that difficult in my entire life."

Both men collapsed on the floor, laying flat on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Oh come on now boys, haven't you ever played squash before?" Both men groaned at Mr. Torres' voice as they turned their heads toward him and Antonio.

"When you said we were going to play Squash," Puck started, using his hand to cover his eyes from the harsh sun, "I thought you meant we were gonna actually squish things." He admitted. "I didn't think that the thing that we were squashing would be every bone in my body."

Hector and Antonio both burst into laughter then walked over to the two men sprawled out on the floor and helped them up.

Hector helped Mark up and clapped him on his shoulder, "Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

"A drink sounds great actually." Puck piped in. The three elder men turned around quickly to face him, each wearing the same incredulous look. "Or not." he mumbled cowering away from their glares.

Mark laughed loudly as he swung an arm around his nephew. "Aw. It's okay Pucky." he cooed. "Maybe they have apple cider on the kids menu. I'll even ask if they can put it in a sippy cup for you."

Puck narrowed his eyes at his uncle and punched him in his ribs while they all started laughing at him. "Shut up." he grumbled.

After getting their mani pedis done, Callie and Santana switched off and went to get their massages done. They talked about school some more. Santana told Callie more about the Glee club and the people in it. She told her how even though she didn't show it, Glee club was really the best part about her day. Callie continued to remind her that if she wanted to do something, anything, that the she would be behind her the entire way. They talked about the hospital. The latest gossip on the Gizzie situation. Or, the lack thereof actually.

When one o'clock finally came around, the four Torres women gathered around a round table in the hotel restaurant, each feeling equally pampered and relaxed. Annabelle and Aria had already been there when Callie and Santana walked in, arm in arm.

Callie did not miss the look on Aria's face when they strolled in but decided to ignore it as she and Santana came up to the table.

"Girls." Annabelle gestured them to sit, "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Santana nodded eagerly while placing the cloth napkin in her lap. "Definitely. That was exactly what I needed. Now I can go back to school feeling amazing and ready to take my place as head cheerleader."

"Head cheerleader?" Aria questioned her, obviously surprised.

Santana nodded while opening up her menu. "Yeah. Coach Sue told me before break started that I would be taking Q's place as head cheerleader."

Aria tilted her head at her daughter and smiled slightly, "That's amazing, sweetie. I'm very proud of you."

Santana looked up from her menu and smiled warmly at her mother. "Thanks, mom."

Callie and Annabelle shared a look before their waiter appeared ready to take their order. Each latina ordered their lunch accordingly and thanked their waiter, who nodded and disappeared to put their order in.

"So this glee club," Aria started, "is it like, a class?"

Santana eyes lit up immediately as she started to explain what glee was to everyone at the table. She told them about the different people that were in it: Jocks, losers, loners, and of course, cheerleaders. She told them Mr. Shue and his obsession with sweater vests. She told them about the different songs they got to perform and the competitions they competed in. Each Torres woman listened intently as the youngest Torres talked on and on about Glee club. They couldn't help but gaze at Santana with adoration as she smiled as she talked.

Aria was fixated with her daughter at this point. She watched adoringly as Santana laughed and smiled while talking about Glee club. She couldn't believe that she had let such a huge part of her daughter's life almost pass by without her even knowing about it. Her daughter was perfect. She doesn't know how she had spent so much time out of her life. She did know one thing though. Everything was going to change when it came to her daughter's happiness.

None of them had ever seen Santana speak about something with so much passion before.

It was nice.

"Oh my gosh." Santana gasped looking around at all their faces, "I'm rambling aren't I? I'll just stop talking now."

The three elder Torres women shook their heads immediately.

"No mija." Annabelle told her, "Continue. We want to hear more."

"Really?"

"Really." Aria and Callie answered together. They looked at each other quickly and shared a slight smile before returning their attention to Santana.

She was talking about how Rachel was always getting the solos and how her and Britt were kind of just in the background for most of the songs, when their food arrived.

The waiter served their food and each woman thanked him before Annabelle spoke to her, "Just be patient, sweetheart. You'll get your chance to shine."

Santana smiled sadly at her grandmother before digging into her pasta dish that she ordered.

The rest of lunch was light and fun. Memories were shared. Memories were made. By the time they settled up the bill, each woman was perfectly content.

While waiting at the vallet for their car, Aria turned to her mother and said, "Thank you, mother. Today was amazing."

"Yeah, gram. Today was totally awesome. Thank you so much." Santana said as she hugged her grandmother.

Callie smiled and nodded, "I agree. Today was perfect. Thanks for thinking of this, mom."

Annabelle looked around at each of her girls and smiled warmly at each of them. "Anything for you three."

"Group hug!" Santana shouted hugging her grandmother again. Aria and Callie looked at each other and shrugged before joining in on the hug.

When they pulled away, their car was being pulled up the driveway and Annabelle said, "Come on now girls, we should get back. I'm sure Papa has worked each of your men to a pulp. I'm sure they could each use some saving right about now."

All three girls' faces dropped as they hurried into the car, eager to see what had gone on in their absence.


End file.
